la tentacion de hielo ADTP
by shizu-chan akira
Summary: príncipe Draco malfoy utiliza su frialdad como una armadura que ningún oponente puede penetrar… Salvo hermione granger. Ella no es una adversaria normal y corriente, sino una abogada de altos vuelos, que siempre habla claro. … Ambos chocan en los negocios, pero en la cama, el deseo de Draco por hermione es capaz de acabar con todas sus defensas.
1. cap 1

LA PRIMERA vez que se fijó en ella fue en la zona VIP de Air Italy.

¿Que se fijó en ella? Más tarde, aquello le parecería una broma de mal gusto. ¿Cómo no iba a haberse fijado en ella?

Lo cierto era que había irrumpido en su vida con la sutileza de una ristra de petardos. ¿La única diferencia? Que los petardos habrían sido menos peligrosos.

Draco estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero cerca de las ventanas, fingiendo que leía un documento en su ordenador portátil cuando la verdad era que estaba demasiado cansado, por falta de sueño y por el jet lag, y demasiado dolido como para leer.

Y por si aquello fuese poco, tenía también un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Seis horas de Maui a Los Ángeles. Dos horas de parada allí y otras seis horas más hasta Nueva York. Y las siguientes dos horas de parada se estaban convirtiendo en tres.

A nadie le habría gustado un viaje tan largo, pero para él, que estaba acostumbrado a viajar en su lujoso 737 privado, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura.

Pero no había tenido elección, dadas las circunstancias.

Su avión estaba pasando unas pruebas de mantenimiento y lo habían avisado con tan poca antelación de que debía volver a Roma que no había tenido tiempo de organizarse de otra manera.

Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy , el príncipe Draco Lucios Malfoy , porque estaba seguro de que su eficiente secretario había intentado utilizar su título para hacerle el viaje más llevadero, había podido alquilar un avión para hacer un vuelo intercontinental con tan poco tiempo.

Así que había tenido que viajar de Maui a Los Ángeles en un estrecho asiento central, entre un hombre que se había pasado todo el vuelo roncando y una mujer de mediana edad que le había contado a Draco toda su vida.

El vuelo hasta el aeropuerto Kennedy había sido más agradable, ya que había conseguido un asiento en primera clase, aunque la persona que le había tocado al lado también había tenido ganas de charlar, a pesar de que Draco había guardado silencio en todo momento.

Y ya sólo le quedaba un último vuelo para llegar a casa. Para aquél, había conseguido hacerse con dos asientos en primera clase: uno para él y el otro para asegurarse de que haría el viaje solo.

En esos momentos estaba en la sala VIP, donde había pretendido descansar un poco, tranquilizarse, antes de la confrontación que lo esperaba.

No iba a ser fácil, pero no ganaría nada perdiendo el control. Si la vida le había enseñado una lección, era aquélla. Así que estaba en silencio, intentando controlar la ira, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared.

Y él notó un pinchazo más en la cabeza. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Levantó la vista.

Y la vio.

Le cayó mal nada más verla.

Era atractiva. Alta. Delgada. Rubia. Pero eso no era lo único que importaba.

Iba vestida con un traje gris oscuro. De Armani o alguna marca parecida. Y tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Llevaba colgada del hombro una pequeña maleta y en el otro, un maletín muy lleno.

Y luego estaban los zapatos.

Unos de salón negros. Muy prácticos, salvo por los altísimos tacones.

Draco frunció el ceño.

Había visto aquel conjunto en innumerables ocasiones. El peinado severo. El traje formal. Y los zapatos de tacón. Era un look que gustaba a las mujeres que querían las ventajas de ser mujeres, pero exigían ser tratadas como hombres.

Típico. Y a Draco le daba igual estar pensando de manera sexista.

Vio que la mujer recorría la sala con la mirada. Era tarde, así que sólo había tres personas en ella. Una pareja mayor, sentada en un pequeño sofá, y él. La mujer miró a la pareja mayor y luego a él.

Y mantuvo la mirada.

Una expresión indescifrable surcó su rostro. Un rostro bonito, tuvo que admitir Draco. Los ojos grandes. Los pómulos marcados. La boca generosa y una barbilla decidida. Él esperó. Tenía la sensación de que iba a decir algo… pero la vio apartar la visa y pensó: «Bene».

No estaba de humor para darle conversación a nadie. Sólo estaba de humor para estar solo, para volver a Roma y solucionar el problema que lo amenazaba allí. Así que volvió a centrar la atención en su ordenador y oyó que la mujer se acercaba al mostrador de información, que en esos momentos estaba vacío.

–¿Hola? –dijo con impaciencia–. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Draco levantó la cabeza. Estupendo. No sólo era una mujer impaciente, sino también irritable, y estaba mirando por encima del mostrador como si pensase que había alguien escondido detrás.

–Maldita sea –continuó la mujer.

Y Draco apretó los labios con desprecio.

Era impaciente, irritable y estadounidense. Por su acento, por su actitud altiva. Él trataba con estadounidenses con frecuencia, ya que la sede de la empresa estaba en San Francisco, y aunque admiraba la franqueza de los hombres, no le gustaba nada la falta de feminidad de algunas mujeres.

Solían ser guapas, eso sí, pero a él le gustaban las mujeres cariñosas. Suaves. Mujeres al cien por cien. Como la amante que tenía en esos momentos.

–Draco –le había susurrado ésta la noche anterior al entrar con él en la ducha de la casa que tenía alquilada en Maui para que le hiciese el amor allí–. Oh, Draco, me encantan los hombres dominantes.

Nadie podría dominar a la mujer que estaba esperando delante del mostrador, golpeando el suelo con sus zapatos de tacón. ¿Qué hombre estaría tan loco como para intentarlo?

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, la mujer se giró y volvió a recorrer la sala con la mirada.

La posó en él.

Fue sólo unos segundos, pero lo miró con tanta intensidad que Draco sintió curiosidad.

–Siento haberla hecho esperar –dijo una voz jadeante.

Era la de la azafata, que acababa de llegar a toda prisa.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita? –añadió.

La mujer se giró hacia ella.

–Tengo un problema muy grave –la oyó decir Draco antes de que bajase la voz.

Él espiró y bajó la vista a su ordenador. El hecho de haber respondido a aquella mujer, aunque hubiese sido sólo un segundo, le demostraba lo cansado que estaba.

Y tenía que recuperarse antes de llegar a Roma.

Estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones difíciles, de hecho, disfrutaba resolviéndolas, pero aquélla amenazaba con convertirse en un escándalo público y eso no le gustaba. Ni quería publicidad, ni la buscaba.

Había levantado un imperio financiero de las ruinas del que su padre, su abuelo y sus innumerables antepasados le habían dejado y que había estado a punto de desaparecer en varias ocasiones a lo largo de los últimos quinientos años.

Y lo había hecho solo.

Sin accionistas. Ni extraños. Solo.

Aquélla era la gran lección de vida _numero due_.

Sólo los tontos confiaban en los demás.

Por eso se había marchado de Maui a medianoche, en cuanto su secretario lo había llamado.

Draco lo había escuchado. Luego había jurado, se había levantado de la cama y había salido de la habitación, a la playa.

–Envíame la carta por fax –había dicho–. Y todo lo que haya en ese maldito archivo.

Y su secretario lo había obedecido. Vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, Draco había estado leyéndolo todo hasta que la luz rosada del amanecer había empezado a reflejarse en el mar.

Y entonces había sabido lo que tenía que hacer. Abandonar la fresca brisa de Hawái para ir a sufrir el agobiante calor de Roma en verano, y a enfrentarse con el representante de un hombre que tenía un modo de vida que él despreciaba.

Lo peor de todo era que había pensado que había zanjado el tema semanas antes. Aquella carta inicial de un tal Cesare Granger . Otra más, cuando había ignorado aquélla, seguida de una tercera, que le había hecho ir a ver a uno de sus asistentes.

–Quiero que averigües todo lo posible acerca de un estadounidense llamado Cesare Granger –le había ordenado.

Cesare Granger había nacido en Sicilia y había emigrado a Estados Unidos cincuenta años antes con su esposa, y se había convertido en ciudadano estadounidense.

Y había compensado la generosidad de su tierra adoptiva convirtiéndose en un matón, un gánster con dinero y músculos y, en esos momentos, con la determinación de hacerse con algo que, desde hacía siglos, había pertenecido a la Casa de Malfoy y a él, el príncipe Draco Lucios Malfoy , de Sicilia y Roma.

El ridículo título.

Draco no solía utilizarlo, ni siquiera se acordaba de él. Aunque sí lo había utilizado para responder a las misivas de aquel señor estadounidense y pedirle en un tono formal, pero claro, que lo dejase en paz.

Y el señor había contraatacado con una amenaza.

No una amenaza física. Qué pena.

_Sino con una amenaza mucho más ingeniosa:_

Le envío a mi representante para que se reúna con usted, Su Alteza. En caso de que no pudiesen llegar a un acuerdo, me vería obligado a llevar nuestra disputa ante un tribunal de justicia.

¿Una demanda? ¿Aquel hombre quería airear públicamente una reivindicación que no tenía sentido?

En teoría, ni siquiera podía hacerlo. Granger no tenía nada que exigir, pero en su Sicilia natal, las viejas rencillas nunca se zanjaban.

Y los medios de comunicación convertirían aquello en un circo internacional…

–Disculpe.

Draco parpadeó. Levantó la vista. La mujer estadounidense y la azafata estaban a su lado.

–Señor –empezó esta última–. Lo siento mucho, pero la señora…

–Tiene algo que necesito –dijo la otra mujer con voz ronca.

–¿Sí?

Ella se ruborizó.

–Sí, tiene dos billetes para el vuelo 630 a Roma. Dos billetes en primera clase.

Draco frunció el ceño. Cerró el ordenador y se puso lentamente en pie. La mujer era alta, sobre todo con aquellos ridículos tacones, pero él la superaba. Le gustó que tuviese que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo.

–¿Y?

–¡Que necesito uno!

Draco esperó unos segundos. Luego, miró a la azafata.

–¿Es habitual en su aerolínea compartir información de los pasajeros con cualquiera que se la pida?

La chica se sonrojó.

–No, señor. Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera sé… cómo ha sabido la señora que usted…

–Estaba en el mostrador de facturación, pidiendo que me cambiasen a primera, cuando la azafata me dijo que no había plazas libres y que usted, que se estaba marchando en ese momento, se había llevado las dos últimas. Le pregunté con quién volaba y la azafata me dijo que solo, así que lo he seguido hasta aquí y…

Draco levantó la mano para hacerla callar.

–A ver si lo he entendido bien –le dijo con naturalidad–. Le ha dado la lata a la azafata para que le dé la información.

–Yo no le he dado la lata a nadie. Sólo le he preguntado…

–Y ha vuelto a darle la lata a esta señorita.

–¡No le he dado la lata a nadie! Sólo he dejado claro que necesito uno de esos asientos.

–Ha dejado claro que quiere uno de esos asientos.

–Querer, necesitar, ¿qué más da? Usted tiene dos asientos. No puede sentarse en los dos.

Draco pensó que era una mujer muy segura de sí misma, que se sentía con derecho a hacer lo que quisiese. ¿Acaso no había aprendido que, en la vida, nadie tenía derecho a hacer nada?

–¿Y por qué necesita el asiento? –le preguntó Draco.

–Porque sólo se puede enchufar un ordenador en primera clase.

–Ah –dijo él sonriendo–. Y necesita utilizar el ordenador.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Evidentemente.

Él asintió.

–¿Y eso? ¿Es adicta a los solitarios?

–¿Adicta a qué?

–A los solitarios –repitió Draco con tranquilidad–. Ya sabe, el juego de cartas.

Ella lo miró como si fuese idiota o algo peor. A Draco le entraron ganas de echarse a reír. Algo muy curioso, teniendo en cuenta que no había tenido ganas de reírse desde que su secretario lo había llamado.

–No –contestó ella con frialdad–. No soy adicta a los solitarios. Éste es un viaje de negocios. Un viaje de última hora. Tengo que asistir a una reunión importante.

En esa ocasión, fue su manera de entonar lo que interesó a Draco.

No se había molestado en afeitarse. Sólo se había dado una ducha y se había puesto unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa azul claro remangada y con el primer botón desabrochado. Se había calzado unos viejos mocasines y se había puesto el primer reloj que se había comprado cuando había conseguido su primer millón de euros: un Patek Phillipe. Había escogido aquella marca porque de adolescente había robado uno y luego se había sentido culpable y lo había tirado al Tíber.

En otras palabras, que iba vestido de manera informal, pero cara. Y una mujer con un traje de Armani tenía que haberse dado cuenta de eso. Había comprado dos billetes en primera clase, no uno. Y, todo unido, debía de significar que era un hombre con mucho dinero y, tal vez, con mucho tiempo y nada que hacer con él, mientras que ella era una mujer muy ocupada.

–¿Entiende por qué es tan importante para mí?

Draco asintió.

–Lo entiendo –le respondió con una sonrisa–. Es importante porque lo quiere.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

–Dios mío, ¿qué más da? El asiento está libre.

–No está libre.

–Maldita sea, ¿va a sentarse alguien en él o no?

–O no –respondió él. Y esperó.

Ella dudó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se había acercado y, de repente, tuvo un aire vulnerable, como si fuese realmente una mujer y no un robot.

Draco dudó también.

Había comprado dos billetes para estar solo y que nadie lo molestase. No estaba de humor para conversaciones educadas, ni para compartir su espacio con nadie.

No obstante, podría soportarlo.

La mujer no le caía bien, pero ¿qué más daba? Ella tenía un problema. Él, la solución. Podía decirle: Va bene, _signorina_. Siéntese a mi lado.

–Qué asco –dijo la mujer enfadada–. Un hombre que se cree mejor que nadie.

Y la azafata hizo un sonido parecido a un gemido.

Draco se puso tenso y pensó que, si le hubiese dicho aquello un hombre, le habría dado un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Pero no era un hombre, así que Draco decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer: marcharse de allí antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse después.

Se inclinó a apagar su ordenador, lo metió en su funda, la cerró, se la colgó del hombro y dio un paso al frente. La mujer retrocedió. Se había puesto pálida.

Era como si le tuviese miedo. Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos.

«Bien», pensó él, a pesar de saber que estaba exagerando.

–Podría haberse acercado a mí tranquilamente –le dijo con tono demoledor–, podría haberme dicho que tenía un problema y que necesitaba mi ayuda.

Ella recuperó el color de las mejillas.

–Eso es lo que he hecho.

–No. Ha venido y me ha dicho qué era lo que quería, pero se ha equivocado de enfoque, _signorina_. Porque me da igual lo que quiera y no va a sentarse en ese asiento.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

Y él se preguntó cómo podía haber sido tan mezquino.

«Sigue andando», pensó, y lo habría hecho…

Si ella no se hubiese echado a reír. ¡A reír!

Draco se sintió humillado.

Y supo que sólo podía hacer una cosa.

Se acercó a ella, que retrocedió de nuevo, y le pasó la punta del dedo por los labios.

–Tal vez –le dijo en tono suave–, si me hubiese ofrecido algo interesante a cambio…

La rodeó con sus brazos, la apretó contra su cuerpo y tomó su boca como si tuviese derecho a hacerlo. Como si fuese un príncipe romano en una época en la que Roma dominaba el mundo.

Oyó dar un grito ahogado a la mujer. Y otro a la azafata.

Y después dejó de oír y se perdió en aquellos dulces labios…

Ella lo golpeó con fuerza en las costillas. Draco se apartó y vio que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

–Que tenga un buen vuelo, _signorina_ –le dijo.

Y Hermione Granger se quedó allí, mirando cómo las puertas se cerraban detrás de él y maldiciéndose por no haber golpeado a aquel cerdo sexista más abajo.

Donde había que dar a todos los hombres.

En las pelotas.


	2. cap 2

Capítulo 2

HERMIONE recorrió la terminal llena de gente tan enfadada que casi no podía ni ver.

¡Qué cerdo! ¡Qué machista! ¡Qué idiota! Darle un par de puñetazos no había sido suficiente.

Tenía que haber llamado a la policía para que lo detuviese. Tenía que haberlo acusado de agresión sexual…

Bueno.

Un beso no era una agresión sexual. Era un beso. Aunque ella no lo hubiese deseado, podría considerarse una falta menor…

Porque había sido más que un beso. Había sido como si aquel hombre hubiese querido marcarla con sus labios.

Sintió un escalofrío causado por la ira. Porque era ira lo que sentía, ¿no?

Por supuesto que sí.

Buscó su puerta de embarque. Le dolía el hombro de ir cargada con la maleta. Le dolían los pies de los tacones. ¿Por qué no se había puesto unos zapatos planos? Siempre se ponía tacones para ir a los juzgados. Formaban parte de su uniforme, junto con el traje de chaqueta. Había aprendido que aquel conjunto servía para desarmar a algunos fiscales que pensaban que, siendo mujer y apellidándose Granger , era fácil verla venir.

Y eso no era cierto.

Pero no tenía que haberse puesto aquellos zapatos para ir corriendo por el aeropuerto. ¿Dónde estaba su puerta de embarque?

Justo en dirección contraria…

Hermione gimió, se dio la media vuelta y corrió.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, los pasajeros ya estaban embarcando. Se puso a la fila y fue avanzando despacio. Se le había salido el pelo de la coleta y varios mechones se pegaban a su rostro humedecido por el sudor.

Hermione se sacó la tarjeta de embarque del bolsillo. Su asiento estaba al final del avión y, al parecer, los pasajeros de esa zona ya habían embarcado.

Perfecto.

Cuando llegase, los compartimentos para las maletas estarían llenos.

«Gracias, señor Macho».

Él no tendría ese problema, ya que los pasajeros de primera clase tenían sitio más que de sobra para el equipaje. En esos momentos, él debía de estar ya con una copa de vino en la mano y recibiendo las atenciones de alguna azafata que estaría babeando por él, porque muchas mujeres babearían por un hombre así.

Era alto, moreno, con gruesas pestañas, mandíbula fuerte. Un cuerpo y una cara dignos de un emperador romano.

Y una actitud acorde con el resto.

Por ese motivo, él tendría acceso a Internet y ella no.

Hermione respiró hondo. No iba a seguir dándole vueltas al tema.

«Concéntrate», se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que intentar recordar todo lo que decía en esos viejos documentos de color amarillento que le había dado su padre.

Y no era que no los hubiese leído…

Bueno. Lo cierto era que no lo había hecho. No exactamente. Les había echado un vistazo antes de escanearlos, pero los más antiguos estaban escritos a mano. En Italiano. Y su italiano se limitaba a _ciao, va bene_ y un puñado de palabras más que había aprendido de niña.

La interminable cola se fue acercando a la puerta.

Y ella deseó haber tenido más tiempo, no sólo para leer los documentos, sino también para organizar el viaje. Habría volado en primera, a costa de su padre, por supuesto, que era quien la había metido en aquel lío.

Cesare podía permitirse aquel lujo, ella, no. Uno no podía viajar en primera clase dedicándose a representar a clientes, en su mayoría, indigentes.

Sólo había viajado en primera clase cuando había aprobado el examen de abogado y sus hermanos le habían regalado un viaje de dos semanas a París.

–Estáis todos locos –les había dicho, feliz, mientras abrazaba y besaba a Rafe, Dante, Falco y Nicolo.

También había viajado en el jet privado de éstos. Eso sí que era comodidad…

–Su tarjeta de embarque, por favor. Hermione enseñó la tarjeta.

–Gracias –le dijo la azafata de tierra en tono alegre.

Ella la fulminó con la mirada.

Iba a pasarse siete horas metida en una lata de aluminio. Y no era que le disgustase viajar en clase turista. Era lo que hacía la gente normal y ella siempre había intentado ser normal, durante sus veintiséis años de vida. Cosa que no era nada sencillo, siendo su padre un jefe de la _famiglia_.

Era sólo que viajar en clase turista tenía sus desventajas, y no era sólo no poder conectar el ordenador.

En un viaje a Washington, le había tocado al lado un tipo que olía como si se hubiese bañado en ajo. En otro a Chicago, se había visto metida entre una madre con un bebé que no había dejado de llorar en todo el trayecto y un padre con un niño de dos años que no había dejado de gritar.

La azafata les había preguntado si querían sentarse juntos, pero ellos habían respondido que no, porque había resultado que no eran pareja.

Una de las azafatas se había apiadado de ella después y la había cambiado al único asiento que había quedado libre, al lado de los lavabos.

En resumen, que siempre había viajado en clase turista y, aunque no le gustase, era lo que le tocaba.

Y lo que le tocaba en esos momentos era encontrar la manera de poder revisar sus notas en su viejo ordenador portátil.

Por fin. Tenía la puerta del avión justo delante. Entró y consiguió no bufar cuando una sonriente azafata la saludó:

_–Buona notte._

No era culpa de la chica que a Hermione le pareciese recién salida de una revista, mientras que ella parecía llevar días sin dormir, sin peinarse y sin maquillarse.

De hecho, no lo había hecho desde que su padre le había contado el problema que tenía, veinticuatro horas antes. Había tenido que dar una charla a futuros abogados en la Universidad de Columbia. Había mantenido dos reuniones interminables. Había comparecido ante un tribunal y nada más terminar había tomado un taxi para atravesar Manhattan en hora punta y llegar al aeropuerto. Allí se había enterado de que su vuelo estaba retrasado y de que no quedaba ningún asiento libre en primera clase, lo que necesitaba si no quería llegar a la reunión de Roma sin una sola idea útil en la cabeza.

Y, como colofón, había tenido una tonta discusión con aquel hombre…

Allí estaba.

El avión era antiguo, lo que significaba que todos los pasajeros tenían que atravesar la zona de primera clase para llegar a la de turista. Así que Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de verlo sentado en el asiento 5A, con las piernas y los brazos estirados, y el asiento 5B vacío a su lado.

Apretó la mandíbula.

Quería decirle algo. Algo que le demostrase lo que pensaba de él, de los hombres de su clase, que creían que eran los dueños del mundo, que pensaban que las mujeres debían caer rendidas a sus pies, pero ya lo había intentado y no había conseguido nada.

Y, casi como si hubiese oído sus pensamientos, él giró la cabeza y la miró.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Bajó las pestañas, las subió. Y clavó la vista en el rostro de Hermione.

Ella notó que le ardían las mejillas.

Él sonrió de manera arrogante.

Y Hermione deseó borrar aquella expresión de su rostro.

Pero supo que no podía hacerlo.

No podía, así que apartó la vista de él y pasó por su lado. Atravesó la zona de primera clase y entró en turista, donde la gente intentaba instalarse en sus asientos.

–Disculpe –dijo Hermione–. Lo siento, si me permite, señor…

Y por fin encontró su asiento y descubrió que, efectivamente, ya no quedaba espacio en el compartimento superior para su maleta. Así que tuvo que avanzar cuatro filas para encontrar un hueco.

Luego se dio cuenta de que el tipo que iba sentado a su lado, en la ventanilla, se parecía a Hannibal el Caníbal, y que la mujer que ocupaba el asiento del pasillo estaba canturreando.

Hermione respiró hondo.

–Disculpe –le dijo sonriendo a ésta mientras intentaba sentarse.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Cuando ya estaban a 30.000 pies y la azafata anunció por megafonía que se podían utilizar aparatos electrónicos, Hermione sacó su ordenador portátil y lo abrió. Lo encendió.

El ordenador empezó a zumbar.

O tal vez fuese la mujer del pasillo. Hermione no estaba segura.

El ordenador pitó y la pantalla cobró vida. Sin perder tiempo, Hermione buscó y encontró el archivo que necesitaba. Lo abrió y vio el documento más reciente de todos: una carta del príncipe Draco Lucios Malfoy a su padre.

El nombre hizo que Hermione resoplase.

Lo mismo que la carta.

Era tan fría y formal como el ridículo nombre. A Hermione no le costó nada imaginarse cómo sería el príncipe.

Viejo. Más que viejo. Anciano. Con el pelo blanco. En otras palabras, un hombre sin ningún contacto con la vida, con la realidad, con el mundo moderno.

Hermione sonrió. Aquello podía resultar interesante. Hermione versus el Aristócrata. Sonaba casi como una película.

El ordenador pitó y se apagó.

–No –susurró ella–, no…

–Vaya –comentó Hannibal–. Te has quedado sin batería, jovencita.

Ella se maldijo. ¿Jovencita? Lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo que se había quedado era sin paciencia con el sexo contrario… aunque Hannibal tuviese razón.

Pero ¿por qué pagar su ira con él?

Ya había estado enfadada incluso antes de la discusión en el aeropuerto.

Todo había empezado el domingo, después de la cena en la mansión Granger , en la Pequeña Italia. Su madre la había llamado una semana antes para invitarla.

–No puedo ir, mamá –le había dicho ella–. He quedado.

–Hace semanas que no vienes –la había reprendido Sofia, como si siguiese siendo una niña–. Y, como siempre, tienes una excusa.

Era cierto. Así que Hermione había suspirado y le había dicho a su madre que iría. Después de la cena, su padre había insistido en acompañarla hasta la puerta, pero, al pasar por su estudio, se había detenido y había inclinado la cabeza para indicarle a Freddo, que era su capo y su sombra, que los dejase a solas.

–Quiero hablar un momento a solas contigo, _mia figlia_ –le había dicho a Hermione.

Y ella había entrado a regañadientes en el estudio de Cesare, donde éste se había sentado detrás de su escritorio y le había hecho un gesto para que tomase asiento también.

–Tengo que pedirte un favor, Hermione.

–¿Qué clase de favor? –le había preguntado ella con cautela.

–Uno muy importante.

Ella lo había mirado fijamente. Respetaba a su padre por su madre. Aunque, en realidad, lo despreciaba. Era un criminal. El jefe de la temida _famiglia_ de la Costa Este.

Cesare no sabía que ella estaba al corriente, que su hermana Isabella y ella se habían enterado cuando Izzy tenía trece años y ella, uno más.

Hermione no recordaba cómo había ocurrido exactamente. Tal vez habían leído un artículo en el periódico. Tal vez los susurros de las otras chicas de su clase hubiesen hecho que entrasen en razón.

O tal vez se hubiesen dado cuenta de que sus hermanos mayores, Rafe, Dante, Falco y Nick, se habían marchado de casa en cuanto habían podido y habían tratado a Cesare con frío desprecio siempre que habían ido a casa y que habían pensado que ni las niñas ni su madre los oían.

Lo único que sabían Hermione e Izzy era que un día, de repente, se habían dado cuenta de que su padre no era el dueño de una empresa de gestión de residuos.

Sino un gánster.

Pero no habían dicho que lo sabían para no hacer sufrir a su madre. Aunque, últimamente, cada vez les resultaba más difícil fingir. Sobre todo, a Hermione.

¿Cómo le iba a hacer un favor a un hombre así?

No, no podía hacerlo.

–Me temo que estoy muy ocupada, padre. En estos momentos tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme y…

Él la interrumpió con un ademán.

–Seamos sinceros por una vez, Hermione. Sé lo que piensas de mí. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Puedes engañar a tu madre y a tus hermanos, pero no a mí.

Hermione se había puesto en pie.

–Entonces también sabrás que le estás pidiendo un favor a la persona equivocada.

Su padre había negado con la cabeza.

–Se lo estoy pidiendo a la persona adecuada. Eres mi hija. Y te pareces a mí más de lo que quieres admitir.

–¡No me parezco en nada a ti! Yo creo en la ley. En la justicia. Hago lo que tengo que hacer, cueste lo que cueste.

–Y yo –le había respondido Cesare–. Es sólo que nuestros enfoques son distintos.

Hermione se había echado a reír.

–Adiós, padre.

–Hermione. Escúchame, _per favore_.

El _per favore_ había funcionado. Hermione había vuelto a sentarse y a cruzarse de brazos.

–Necesito que se haga justicia, _mia figlia_. A tu manera. De manera legal, no a mi manera. Y tú eres abogada, _mia figlia_, ¿no? Una abogada que lleva mi sangre en sus venas.

–Eso no puedo remediarlo –le había dicho ella con frialdad–. Y si necesitas un abogado, debes de tener por lo menos media docena a tu servicio.

–Se trata de un asunto personal. De la familia. De nuestra familia –había continuado él–. Tu madre, tus hermanos, tu hermana y tú.

Hermione había deseado decirle que no le interesaba, pero lo cierto era que Cesare había conseguido despertar su curiosidad.

Hasta entonces, aquella familia nunca le había importado a Cesare tanto como su familia criminal. ¿Cómo era posible que aquello hubiese cambiado?

–Tienes cinco minutos –le había dicho, después de haberse mirado el reloj–. Luego, me marcharé.

Y Cesare había sacado un montón de documentos amarillentos de un cajón y los había dejado encima del escritorio.

La curiosidad de Hermione había aumentado.

–Cartas, órdenes judiciales, escrituras –había dicho él–. Algunas son de hace siglos. Pertenecen a tu madre. A su familia.

–Espera un momento. ¿A mi madre?

–Sí, a tu madre, y a lo que, por derecho, le corresponde.

–Te escucho.

Y su padre le había contado una historia de reyes y cobardes, de invasores y campesinos. De siglos de intrigas y mentiras, de una tierra que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre hasta que un príncipe de la Casa de Malfoy se la había robado.

–¿Cuándo?

Cesare se había encogido de hombros.

–¿Quién sabe? Ya te he dicho que estos documentos se remontan a siglos.

–¿Y cuándo te has empezado a implicar tú?

–Cuando me enteré.

–¿Y cuándo fue eso?

–El actual príncipe pretende construir en las tierras de tu madre.

–¿Y tú cómo te has enterado?

Cesare había vuelto a encogerse de hombros.

–Tengo mis contactos en Sicilia, Hermione.

Sí, eso ya lo había sabido ella.

–¿Y qué has hecho?

–Ponerme en contacto con él y decirle que no tiene derecho a hacerlo, pero él no está de acuerdo.

–Es difícil demostrar algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo.

–Es difícil demostrar algo cuando un príncipe se niega a admitirlo.

Hermione había asentido.

–Estoy segura de que tienes razón. Y es una historia interesante, padre, pero no veo en qué me afecta a mí. Ponte en contacto con un bufete italiano, siciliano, y…

Su padre sonrió con tristeza.

–Todos le tienen miedo al príncipe. Draco Malfoy es un hombre muy rico y poderoso.

–Y tú, un pobre hombre –le había replicado ella en tono irónico.

Pero su padre no se había inmutado.

–Bromeas, Hermione, pero es la verdad. Por muchos bienes mundanos que haya acumulado, por mucho poder que tenga, eso será lo que sea siempre en comparación con un príncipe.

Hermione se había encogido de hombros.

–Pues entonces, no hay nada que hacer.

–Claro que sí. Mira, yo tengo una cosa que el príncipe no tiene.

–¿Las manos manchadas de sangre? –había dicho ella, todavía con más frialdad.

–No. Te tengo a ti.

Hermione se había echado a reír y su padre había arqueado las cejas.

–¿Piensas que estoy de broma? Pues no es así. Sus abogados son listos, cobran mucho dinero, pero tú, _mia figlia_… Tú crees.

–¿Perdona?

–Fuiste la primera de tu promoción. Rechazaste ofertas de los mejores bufetes de Manhattan para aceptar casos que otros rechazaban. ¿Por qué? Porque crees en la justicia, en los derechos de todos los hombres, no sólo de los que nacen reyes y princesas.

Las palabras de su padre la habían conmovido. Cesare tenía razón, ella creía en esas cosas.

Y, aunque le diese vergüenza admitirlo, le gustaba que su padre se enorgulleciese de ella.

Tal vez había sido aquél el motivo por el que había aplaudido a su padre muy despacio, de manera insultante.

–Qué actuación, padre –le había dicho, poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la puerta–. Si alguna vez quieres dejar el mundo del crimen, deberías considerar dedicarte a…

–Hermione…

–¿Qué quieres ahora?

–No he sido el padre que hubieses querido, ni el que te merecías, pero siempre te he querido.

¿No sigues queriéndome tú a mí, aunque sea sólo un poco?

Y aquellas palabras tan sencillas lo habían cambiado todo. Lo cierto era que Cesare tenía razón. En el fondo, Hermione seguía siendo una niña dulce e inocente de catorce años, que quería al padre que por entonces había creído que era Cesare.

Así que había vuelto a su escritorio y se había sentado de nuevo. Lo había escuchado mientras su padre le contaba lo que había hecho para intentar reclamar la tierra.

–No podemos permitir que un hombre como Malfoy haga lo que quiera con nosotros sólo porque crea que su sangre vale más que la nuestra.

Y Hermione lo había entendido. Siempre había luchado por quien tenía menos y le había gustado demostrar que los que tenían más no ganaban siempre.

–No lo hagas por mí –le había dicho Cesare–. Hazlo porque es lo correcto. Y por tu madre.

En esos momentos, mientras surcaba los cielos a mil kilómetros por hora, supo que su padre tenía razón. Odiaba ver cómo los ricos y poderosos pisoteaban a los pobres, y, seguramente, la familia de su madre lo había sido cuando la Casa de Malfoy le había robado la tierra.

Además, le había dado a su padre su palabra de que iba a reunirse con aquel príncipe italiano.

Era una pena que no estuviese preparada para la reunión, pero su padre tenía razón: era una buena abogada, una excelente negociadora. Se ocuparía del caso aunque no conociese los detalles.

¿Qué más daban los detalles? Era el príncipe privilegiado contra el pobre campesino, aunque su padre no fuese ningún pobre campesino, pero el príncipe seguía siendo príncipe.

Aquel Draco Lucios Malfoy era un anacronismo. Vivía en un elegante pasado y no tenía ni idea de que el resto del mundo estaba en el siglo XXI.

Como el tipo de la sala VIP, que se creía el dueño del mundo, de la gente…

Y de cualquier mujer que desease.

Probablemente tenía motivos.

Seguro que las mujeres se enamoraban de él sólo con verlo.

Pero ella, no.

Por mucho que le hubiese gustado el beso… Era ridículo.

Aquel hombre sólo la había besado para demostrarle que era un macho, que era poderoso y sexy.

Pero eso no la impresionaba. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué tenía de sexy un hombre con la voz profunda y ronca? ¿Con las pestañas espesas, y un rostro digno de una estatua romana? ¿Con un cuerpo tan delgado y musculoso que la había hecho sentirse frágil entre sus brazos? Y eso que ella era alta…

¿Podía parecerle sexy un beso así? ¿Que un extraño la besase como si quisiera marcarla, como si fuese suya?

Hermione cambió de postura en su asiento.

¿Qué habría ocurrido si, en vez de golpearlo, lo hubiese abrazado por el cuello? ¿Si hubiese separado los labios? ¿Qué habría hecho él?

¿Le habría dicho que se olvidase del avión, del vuelo, y que se fuese con él a algún lugar íntimo, donde pudiese desnudarla, susurrarle al oído, hacerle…?

Hermione gimió sin querer.

Casi podía sentir sus besos, sus caricias. Y cómo, por fin, le hacía el amor. Había estado con hombres, y le gustaba el sexo como a cualquiera, pero aquello habría sido… diferente.

Aquel hombre la habría hecho gemir, retorcerse, gritar…

_–Signorina?_

Gritar…

–Signorina. Perdone que la moleste.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

Y lo vio. Era el hombre de la sala VIP. El hombre que la había besado.

El hombre cuyo beso todavía podía sentir en sus labios.

Estaba en el pasillo, mirándola. Y su sonrisa le cortó la respiración.


	3. cap 3 y 4

Capítulo 3

DRACO la vio abrir los ojos.

Los tenía azules, tal y como recordaba. Tan azules como el mar Mediterráneo.

Bajó la vista a sus labios. Los tenía separados. Era una boca bonita. Rosa, suave, tentadora.

Draco frunció el ceño.

¿Qué más daba el color de sus labios o de sus ojos? Para él, era como la bruja de Hansel y Gretel.

Había tomado la decisión porque era lo correcto, nada más.

Un hombre incapaz de ver más allá de su ego no merecía una vida llena de riquezas. Aquélla era otra lección que había aprendido en su niñez al ver cómo hombres con poder, con riqueza y con una idea exagerada de su propia importancia, pisoteaban a los demás.

Cuando habían anunciado por megafonía que ya se podían utilizar los aparatos electrónicos, había dejado a un lado su copa de vino, le había dado las gracias a la azafata por enseñarle la carta para la cena, había enchufado su ordenador…

Y, de repente, se había acordado de ella.

Era cierto que lo había puesto furioso con su arrogante actitud, pero ¿acaso la suya había sido mejor?

Después de media hora haciendo análisis de conciencia, algo extraordinario, teniendo en cuenta que muchas personas que lo conocían pensaban que no tenía conciencia, había decidido que su reacción había sido exagerada.

Al fin y al cabo, volar en primera clase era cómodo. No tanto como su jet privado, pero cómodo. Y le habría bastado con un asiento.

Y la rubia no quería el asiento para pasarse el viaje charlando con él, sino para trabajar.

Él había estado cansado y de mal humor y ella, desesperada y bloqueada. Y no era una buena combinación.

Así que Draco se había puesto en pie y había ido hacia la parte trasera del avión.

–¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, Su Alteza? –le había preguntado la azafata al ver adónde se dirigía.

–Sí. Dejar de llamarme «Su Alteza» –había contestado él, suavizando sus palabras con una sonrisa.

Y había seguido andando hasta que la había visto, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

Aunque en esos momentos lo estaba mirando como si fuese una aparición. Aunque fuese normal que su presencia allí la hubiese sorprendido.

Vio cómo intentaba encontrar las palabras. Y eso también le gustó. Un rato antes no le había ocurrido… salvo cuando la había besado…

–Siento haberla despertado –añadió él en tono educado.

Ella se sentó recta y se estiró la falda, que se le había subido hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Unos bonitos muslos.

En realidad, increíbles.

Firmes, suaves, ligeramente bronceados. ¿Tendría todo el cuerpo de aquel color? Las caderas, el vientre, los pechos…

Draco se maldijo.

–He dicho que siento… –repitió con brusquedad.

–No estaba dormida. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Draco se aclaró la garganta. La cosa no estaba yendo tal y como él había previsto.

–Esto, yo… he cambiado de idea.

–¿Acerca de qué?

–Del asiento. Si quiere, es suyo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué?

Y él la miró a los ojos y se preguntó cómo podía haber tomado aquella decisión.

–¿Por qué? –repitió–. Porque soy tan tonto que he pensado que todavía preferiría viajar en primera clase a estar aquí.

–¿Qué hay de malo en viajar aquí? –preguntó la mujer que había sentada al lado de Hermione.

Y Draco levantó las manos y empezó a marcharse por donde había llegado.

–¡Espere!

Oyó que lo llamaban. Era la rubia, sin duda.

Si hubiese sido listo, él habría seguido andando, pero Draco ya había demostrado no ser muy hábil esa noche, así que se detuvo, cruzó los brazos, se giró…

Y la vio casi corriendo hacia él, con su ridículo maletín colgado del brazo.

Muy a su pesar, Draco hizo una mueca.

¿Dónde había ido a parar su eficiencia estadounidense?

El maletín le retorcía la chaqueta, estaba despeinada. Llevaba un zapato en la mano.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–Yo…

Él la miró con frialdad.

–¿Qué?

«Excelente pregunta», pensó Hermione. ¿Cómo podía admitir que había cometido un error? No al juzgarlo, sino al haber rechazado su oferta.

–Estoy esperando –se quejó él.

Hermione tragó saliva.

–Que… acepto sus disculpas.

Él se echó a reír.

–No me he disculpado. Ni voy a hacerlo. Hermione se acercó más. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, como había hecho en la sala VIP, y, de repente, pensó que iba a volver a besarla, y que si lo hacía…

–Sólo le he ofrecido que ocupe el asiento vacío que hay al lado del mío –continuó él–. Ése por el que se ha arrastrado hace un rato.

–No me he arrastrado. Jamás me arrastraría. Yo…

Hermione guardó silencio. No supo adónde mirar.

–¿Es que estás loca? Dile que aceptas el asiento o iré yo –dijo una voz de hombre–. ¿Sí o no? Es tu última oportunidad.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada al hombre que la había colocado en aquella situación y le dijo en un susurro:

–Es usted un hombre horrible, odioso.

–Supongo que eso es un «sí» –comentó Draco, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar de nuevo.

Y ella hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Seguirlo hacia la parte delantera del avión.

Una hora después, Hermione apagó su ordenador, lo cerró y lo dejó a un lado.

Había leído y releído, había tomado notas, pero seguía sin saber lo que ocurría.

No.

No tenía ni la menor idea.

Sólo sabía que había un terreno en Sicilia que, o le pertenecía a su madre, o le pertenecía a un príncipe. Pero ninguno de los papeles que había leído demostraba a cuál de los dos.

Salvo que los papeles escritos en italiano dijesen algo distinto, los documentos que Cesare le había dado sólo demostraban que su padre le había enviado varias cartas al príncipe.

Y éste sólo había enviado una que importase.

Una nota escrita por uno de sus lacayos en un papel de vitela que pesaba casi tanto como su ordenador en la que, básicamente, le había pedido que lo dejase en paz.

Así que Hermione pensó que lo mismo le habría dado estar sentada en la clase turista, sin poder encender el ordenador.

Y sin tener que estar cerca de aquel hombre.

Lo miró de reojo.

No la había mirado ni le había hablado desde que se habían sentado. Él tenía su ordenador abierto, y lo estaba mirando.

Tanto mejor.

Hermione lo estudió con detenimiento. Era muy guapo. Tenía un cuerpo vigoroso y masculino. Y unas manos fuertes…

Ya sabía cómo era tener aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo.

Se preguntó cómo serían sus caricias.

Y frunció el ceño.

¡Qué tonterías!

Ni él era su tipo ni ella el de él. Seguro que le gustaban las mujeres maleables, dispuestas a complacer, capaces de cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a un hombre.

Y ella no era así.

Algunos de los hombres con los que había salido le habían dicho que era irritable, difícil, un hueso duro de roer, decían sus hermanos.

Y lo era.

¿Cómo se iba a abrir paso si no en un mundo dominado por hombres? ¿Cómo iba a haber soportado crecer en un hogar en el que su madre siempre había ido dos pasos por detrás de su padre? Metafóricamente hablando, pero aun así…

Volvió a pensar en los campesinos y en los príncipes. Y en el hombre que tenía al lado, que había tenido con ella un gesto de cortesía, mientras que ella…

Al menos podía haberle dado las gracias.

Se preguntó si era demasiado tarde. «Nunca es demasiado tarde para decir algo agradable», había dicho su hermana Izzy muchas veces. Ella no era tan dulce como Izzy, jamás lo sería, pero podía intentarlo.

–¿Ha terminado?

Hermione parpadeó. Él la estaba mirando. Estaba esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

–Sí.

–¿No ha encontrado lo que buscaba en su ordenador?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Ojalá.

–Lo mismo me ocurre a mí –comentó él, cerrando el suyo–. Voy a una reunión que va a ser una pérdida de tiempo.

–Como yo –dijo ella riéndose–. ¿No odia ese tipo de cosas?

–Las odio –admitió Draco.

–Me gustaría poder entrar en la reunión y decir: «Esto no tiene sentido. Me voy a casa». Y lo mismo debería hacer el otro, si es que tiene dos dedos de frente.

Él se echó a reír.

–Sí, pero si el muy idiota tuviese dos dedos de frente, no estaría allí, malgastando su tiempo.

–Es verdad –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

–Pero así es la vida, ¿no? Las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera.

–Es verdad –dijo ella, dudando–. Lo que me hace pensar que tengo que darle las gracias por este asiento. Tenía que habérselas dado antes, pero…

–Sí, debería haberlo hecho.

–Eh, espere un momento.

Él se echó a reír de nuevo.

–Era una broma. También ha sido culpa mía. He reaccionado de manera exagerada la primera vez que me ha pedido el asiento. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en tablas? Me disculparé si usted lo hace.

Hermione se rió también.

–No es abogado, ¿verdad?

Él fingió sentirse horrorizado.

–Dio, no. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

–Porque es muy elocuente.

–Es a lo que me dedico –admitió él, sonriendo–. Soy negociador. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Él le tendió la mano y Hermione le dio la suya, y la apartó al instante al notar un chispazo.

–Electricidad estática –dijo enseguida–. O algo así.

–O algo así –repitió él en voz baja y ronca. Sus miradas se encontraron y a Hermione se le aceleró el corazón.

«Estoy cansada», pensó. «Debo de estar agotada, si no, no me parecería todo tan… tan…».

–¿Quieren ver la carta de vinos?

Era la azafata, que les estaba dedicando su perfecta sonrisa. Y Hermione pensó que tenía mucho mérito por no haber reaccionado al verla allí.

–Champán –dijo el hombre, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos–. A no ser que prefiera otra cosa.

–No –dijo Hermione–. No, una copa de champán estaría muy bien.

–Estupendo –comentó él.

Y Hermione se preguntó cómo había podido parecerle frío o arrogante un rato antes.

Bebieron champán en copas de cristal. Luego pasaron al vino, también en copas de cristal, y después les sirvieron la cena, en platos de cerámica, con cubiertos de verdad y servilletas de tela.

Volar en primera clase no estaba nada mal.

Ni tampoco estar en compañía de un desconocido tan guapo.

Fue él quien pidió por ambos. Hermione no habría permitido que ningún otro hombre lo hiciera, pero aquella noche le pareció bien.

De hecho, todo le parecía bien, pensó mientras cenaban y charlaban. La conversación era fluida. No hablaron de nada importante, sólo del tiempo que habían dejado en Nueva York, en comparación con el que encontrarían en Roma, acerca de dónde vivían: él en San Francisco, con vistas a la bahía; ella, en Manhattan.

Y no se dijeron cómo se llamaban.

Eso también le pareció bien.

A Hermione le resultó muy emocionante estar charlando y cenando en un avión con un hombre al que no conocía y al que jamás volvería a ver.

Aunque todo era posible, se dijo después, cuando les hubieron retirado los platos y hubieron bajado las luces en todo el avión. Todo. Y se estremeció.

–¿Tiene frío?

–No –respondió ella enseguida–. Estoy bien.

–Entonces, está cansada.

–No. La verdad…

–Claro que está cansada. Estoy seguro de que su día ha sido tan largo como el mío. De hecho, voy a reclinar el asiento. Y usted debería hacer lo mismo.

Y Hermione se echó a reír.

–¿Alguna vez le pregunta a una mujer qué es lo que quiere, o simplemente le dice qué es lo que tiene que querer?

Sus miradas se encontraron. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón.

–En ocasiones, no hace falta preguntar –le contestó él.

Hermione sintió calor. «Levántate y vete a tu asiento», le aconsejó una voz interior.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y él se inclinó hacia ella. Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras aquel hombre accionaba el botón que reclinaba su asiento.

–Cierre los ojos, _bellissima_ –le susurró él–. Descanse.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos. Tal vez fuese buena idea fingir que dormía. No merecía la pena contarle a aquel hombre que ella jamás se dormía en un avión…

Cuando se despertó, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la cabina estaba prácticamente a oscuras.

Y ella estaba rodeada de calor.

Calor masculino.

Sin saber cómo, estaba entre los brazos de aquel extraño, ambos tapados con una suave manta. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y el rostro hundido en la curva de su cuello.

Estaba dormido. Hermione lo supo porque respiraba profundamente.

«Muévete», se ordenó a sí misma. «Hermione, por Dios, apártate de él».

Pero, en vez de eso, se acercó más. Atraída por su olor: masculino, especiado, limpio.

La mano se le levantó sola, porque no fue ella quien lo hizo, y se apoyó en su mandíbula. Se la acarició con cuidado.

El sonido de la respiración del hombre cambió. Se aceleró. El corazón de ella, también.

–Hola –dijo él.

–Hola –respondió Hermione en un susurro, humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Él la apretó más con los brazos. Giró el rostro y le besó la palma de la mano con suavidad.

Y Hermione oyó un sonido.

Un sonido que había salido de su garganta.

–He soñado que la estaba abrazando –le dijo él, mordiéndole con suavidad la base del pulgar–. Y entonces me he despertado, y estaba entre mis brazos.

Ella se estremeció. ¿O fue él? Hermione no estaba segura, pero daba igual. Ambos estaban excitados. Y cuando Hermione cambió de postura, cuando cambió de postura…

Sí, lo notó.

Él estaba duro. Excitado. Y ella también. Notó que se le endurecían los pezones. Sintió humedad entre las piernas…

Él la besó en los labios. Y ella los separó. Él gimió antes de mordisquearle el labio inferior.

Luego murmuró algo en italiano. Hermione no lo entendió, pero sí comprendió lo que quería decir.

Notó que le metía la mano en el pelo y acercaba su rostro a él.

–Está jugando con fuego, cara –le advirtió.

–Me gusta el fuego –dijo Hermione.

–Y a mí.

Entonces fue ella quien llevó los labios a los de él.

–La he deseado desde hace mucho –le dijo él–. La he deseado cuando la he visto en el aeropuerto.

Hermione tembló. Hundió los dedos en su pelo. Ella también lo había deseado. Por eso había discutido con él, porque lo había deseado. Porque había deseado aquello. Su calor. Su abrazo. Su fuerza…

Notó que le metía la mano por debajo de la chaqueta del traje, debajo de la blusa, y dio un grito ahogado. Le acarició el pecho y Hermione habría vuelto a gritar si él no la hubiese silenciado con otro beso.

Se apretó contra él.

Draco gimió en voz baja.

Hizo cambiar a la mujer de postura, le levantó la pierna, se la puso por encima de la cadera y apretó su erección contra ella.

Y en ese momento se encendieron las luces de la cabina.

–Señoras y señores, serviremos el desayuno en sólo unos minutos…

La mujer que tenía entre los brazos se quedó inmóvil, abrió los ojos, turbios de pasión primero y de sorpresa después.

Hasta a él le costó asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Lo que había ocurrido… y lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir.

Imposible.

No habría sido la primera vez que tenía sexo en un avión. Ésa era una de las ventajas de disponer de un jet privado, pero… ¿tenerlo en un avión lleno de gente?

Era una locura.

¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? Era una pérdida de control inaceptable e inexplicable. Él no era un hombre que se dejase llevar.

–Suélteme –le dijo la mujer con brusquedad.

Draco la miró. Estaba pálida, y temblando.

–Tranquila –empezó a decirle, pero ella lo interrumpió.

–¿Está sordo? ¡Qué me suelte!

–Mire, bella, sé que está molesta…

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Me quiere soltar?

Draco apretó los labios. No pretendería culparlo a él de lo ocurrido…

–Encantado, en cuanto esté seguro de que va a poder controlarse –le dijo, estudiando su rostro–. ¿Va a ser capaz?

–Por supuesto que sí.

Ya no había pánico en su voz, así que Draco la soltó poco a poco.

Ella apartó la manta que la cubría, le dio al botón que ponía el asiento recto y se levantó. Él la imitó.

–Escúcheme…

Demasiado tarde.

Ya se había ido.

Capítulo 4

DRACO salió del aeropuerto de Fiumicino con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja.

–Dígale a su jefe que no pienso reunirme con su representante dentro de una hora. Dentro de dos. ¿Que no puede ponerse en contacto con el representante? Ése no es mi problema.

Y luego colgó.

_–Il mio principe!_

Varias cabezas se giraron a mirarlo y Draco fulminó con la vista al chófer que lo estaba esperando con su Maserati.

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_–Buon giorno, il mio principe. Come è stato il vostro volo?_

–El vuelo ha sido una pesadilla –replicó Draco–, ¿por qué anuncias quién soy para que se entere todo el mundo?

El hombre se puso serio y Draco se maldijo. Sólo llevaba trabajando para él un par de semanas y había intentado complacerlo.

Draco respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreír.

–_Mi dispiace_. Lo siento. Estoy de mal humor por culpa del jet lag.

–No tiene que disculparse conmigo, señor. Ha sido culpa mía.

El chófer levantó la maleta de Draco y fue a abrirle la puerta. Draco hizo lo mismo y sus manos chocaron.

_–Scusi_ –le dijo el chófer horrorizado–. _Dio, signore, scusi_…

–Benno. Te llamas así, ¿no?

–Sí, señor, y quiero disculparme…

–No. No te disculpes –le dijo Draco sonriendo–. Prefiero que empecemos de cero. Pregúntame qué tal mi vuelo y yo te contestaré…

_–Scusi?_

–Yo te contestaré que bien. ¿Qué te parece?

El chófer lo miró como si estuviese loco.

–Como desee, señor.

–Excelente –respondió él antes de subirse al asiento trasero del Maserati.

Tendría que tener cuidado.

Había pospuesto la reunión para poder darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa e intentar aclararse las ideas, pero estaba cansado. Agotado.

Sólo eso podía explicar lo ocurrido en el avión.

–_Il mio principe_, ¿desea ir a su despacho o a casa?

–A casa, _per favore_, lo más rápidamente posible.

_–Sì, il mio principe._

Draco apoyó la espalda en el asiento de cuero y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese ocurrido lo que había ocurrido en el avión. ¿Y qué era lo que había pasado?

Frunció el ceño.

Sabía muy bien lo que había pasado.

Habían empezado a hacer el amor, hasta que las malditas luces se habían encendido. Aunque no habían hecho exactamente el amor.

Había sido sexo.

Un sexo increíble, alucinante.

Nunca se había excitado tanto con una mujer.

Se había olvidado de todo. De dónde estaba, de que estaban rodeados de personas. Sólo había pensado en ella. En su sabor. En su olor. En su calor.

Había una explicación lógica, por supuesto. Siempre la había, para todo. En ese caso, le había excitado la idea de tener sexo con una desconocida en un lugar en el que cualquiera podría haberlos descubierto.

Ella había perdido el control tanto como él.

Y entonces se habían encendido las luces y había querido culparlo de lo ocurrido.

«De eso nada», pensó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

Lo único que había hecho él había sido observarla mientras dormía y taparla con la manta.

No había imaginado que ella suspiraría y lo abrazaría por el pecho, ni que apoyaría la cabeza en su hombro. Era un hombre, no una máquina. ¿Cómo iba a haberla apartado? Luego la había visto abrir aquellos ojos azules como el mar, y mirarlo, le había acariciado la mejilla…

Y todo lo demás había sido imprevisible. Imparable. El beso. El modo en que ella había separado los labios. La manera en la que había gemido cuando le había acariciado los pechos, cómo se le había acelerado el corazón cuando le había metido la mano por debajo de la blusa…

Draco se estaba excitando otra vez, sólo de recordarlo.

Tenía que controlarse.

Había cometido un error y no podía repetirlo. Aunque no había ningún peligro de que lo hiciese, no volvería a ver a aquella mujer jamás.

Además, tenía que empezar a pensar en la reunión que tendría lugar en un par de horas con el representante del gánster. Sólo le iba a servir para perder una hora, pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de mandarlo de vuelta a los Estados Unidos con el rabo entre las piernas.

Su teléfono sonó.

Se lo sacó del bolsillo y respondió con brusquedad:

–Pronto.

Escuchó y juró antes de volver a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Su abogado no podría asistir a la reunión, le había pedido que la cambiase de día.

Draco frunció el ceño.

No iba a cambiarla, había hecho el viaje sólo para tener esa reunión.

Y todavía no había llegado el día en el que no pudiese ocuparse solo de un recadero siciliano.

Draco tenía una villa en la zona verde que rodeaba la Via Appia Antica, alejada de la carretera y protegida por unas enormes puertas de hierro.

Le había gustado nada más verla, aunque no sabía por qué. La villa había estado hecha un desastre, pero le había atraído igualmente.

Tal vez por su historia, ya que era un edificio de varios siglos de antigüedad.

Aunque un hombre con tantas responsabilidades como él no solía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos, había llevado a verla a un arquitecto.

Éste le había dicho que si quería reformarla, la reformaría, pero que le iba a costar muchos millones, y que para qué la quería, teniendo ya un magnífico palacio con vistas al Tíber.

Había sido una opinión muy sincera y Draco había pensado que el arquitecto tenía razón. ¿Por qué no reformar mejor el palacio Malfoy ? Hacía mucho tiempo que se había prometido que lo haría. Sus antecesores, sus padres, lo habían descuidado hasta tal extremo que había estado a punto de caerse, pero él tenía el dinero necesario para reformarlo.

Así que lo había hecho. Había restaurado el palacio para que recuperase su esplendor medieval. Todo el mundo le había dicho que el resultado era excepcional, aunque él prefería no compartir con nadie lo que pensaba al respecto.

Uno podía reformar un edificio, pero no podía reescribir los recuerdos que tenía de él.

Y los recuerdos de aquella casa no tenían nada que ver con él.

El Maserati se detuvo al final del camino. El chófer se apresuró a salir para abrirle la puerta, pero Draco se le adelantó y subió las escaleras de mármol que daban a la enorme puerta principal, que se abrió antes de que él llegase.

–_Buon giorno, signore_ –lo saludó su sonriente ama de llaves antes de preguntarle si quería desayunar.

Draco le pidió café. Solo. Una cafetera grande. Y le dijo que lo tomaría en el salón de la suite principal.

Hacía calor en sus habitaciones y Draco sospechó que no habían abierto las ventanas desde que él se había marchado a San Francisco, tres semanas antes. Así que las abrió de par en par, se quitó los mocasines, la camisa y los vaqueros, y dejó un reguero de ropa de camino al cuarto de baño.

Estaba deseando borrar con una ducha las largas horas de viaje.

Una de las primeras cosas que había hecho al comprar la villa había sido decidir cómo quería que fuese el baño principal: quería un gran jacuzzi de mármol, lavabos también de mármol y una enorme ducha de vapor y múltiples chorros rodeada de una mampara de cristal.

El arquitecto había arqueado una ceja y él había sonreído y le había dicho que se había acostumbrado al modo de vida de Estados Unidos, donde los baños eran a lo grande.

El dúplex que tenía en California tenía un baño enorme, con una ducha del tamaño de una pequeña habitación. Había ocasiones, después de un día muy largo, en el que se metía allí y sentía cómo los chorros de agua iban aliviando su tensión.

En esos momentos, esperó a que ocurriese lo mismo en su ducha de Villa Appia.

Pero lo que ocurrió fue que vio una imagen en su mente.

Vio a la rubia, allí, con él. Con el pelo suelto sobre los cremosos hombros, sobre los pechos, que tenían los rosados pezones erguidos, esperándolo.

Se imaginó besándoselos, tomándolos con su boca.

Se imaginó metiendo la mano entre sus muslos.

Mientras ella le acariciaba la erección.

Draco gimió.

Se dijo que la pondría contra el cristal, la levantaría y la penetraría mientras la besaba…

Volvió a gemir, se estremeció. No le había ocurrido aquello desde que tenía diecisiete años y había hecho el amor por primera vez.

Pensó que era culpa de la rubia, que se había burlado de él otra vez.

Deseó volver a verla, y hacérselo pagar.

Cerró los ojos. Levantó el rostro hacia el chorro de agua. Dejó que ésta le lavase el cuerpo y la mente. Tenía que estar bien despierto para la reunión que lo esperaba.

La tierra de Sicilia era suya. Había estado en Palermo de viaje de negocios, había ido a dar una vuelta en coche y, sin saber por qué, había tomado una estrecha carretera, una curva, había visto el mar…

Y un terreno que le había resultado muy familiar.

Así que había dado los pasos necesarios para que fuese suyo, había llevado a un arquitecto… Y, de repente, había recibido una carta de un hombre del que jamás había oído hablar: Cesare Granger , una carta llena de tonterías, y de mentiras.

Aquella tierra era suya. Y seguiría siéndolo.

Draco había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a no dejarse presionar.

Había sido una lección que le había cambiado la vida y que jamás olvidaría.

El hotel en el que estaba alojada Hermione era viejo.

En algunos casos, eso habría estado bien. Al fin y al cabo, Roma era una ciudad antigua. Y magnífica.

Pero la antigüedad de aquel hotel era distinta.

La reserva la había hecho ella misma a través de Internet, en un portal que tenía ofertas de hoteles baratos. Y eso mismo era aquél, un hotel barato. En esos momentos, Hermione deseó haberle pedido a su padre la tarjeta de crédito…

Pero daba igual.

No era la primera vez que estaba en un hotel barato.

Aunque cuando llegó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que era minúscula.

Tenía manchas de humedad en el techo, manchas de Dios sabía qué en la moqueta, una silla medio destartalada delante de una ventana con vistas a…

Un patio de luces.

Había ido hasta Roma para poder ver por la ventana un patio de luces.

¿Y qué?

No estaría allí mucho tiempo, así que daba igual. Además, en esos momentos estaba agotada, como sonámbula. En un par de ocasiones le había sucedido, se había levantado en mitad de la noche. Una de ellas, había despertado en la cocina, delante de la nevera abierta.

En cualquier caso, seguía recordando la sensación que había tenido al abrir los ojos. Como si hubiese estado despierta y dormida al mismo tiempo. Como si hubiese estado flotando.

Y así era como se sentía en esos momentos, mientras el botones le enseñaba a manejar el termostato de la habitación, a abrir y cerrar las cortinas, a utilizar el minibar.

Bostezó. A ver si el botones captaba la indirecta.

No la captó.

Empezó a abrir los cajones del escritorio, fue hasta la televisión, la encendió y la apagó, después se acercó al despertador…

Y fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, que estaba esperando una propina.

Abrió su bolso, buscó en su interior y sacó un par de euros.

–Gracias –le dijo–. _Grazie_. Ha sido muy amable.

El botones sonrió de oreja a oreja, le deseó que tuviese un buen día y se marchó.

–Menos mal –dijo Hermione, dejándose caer en la cama.

Le dolía todo.

Le dolían los codos de haber tenido los brazos doblados durante todo el vuelo. Le dolían los hombros de haber estado encorvados. Le dolía el trasero.

Y también le dolía la cabeza de haber tenido que soportar los llantos de un niño que iba sentado un par de filas más atrás. Aunque no culpaba al bebé, ella también había sentido ganas de llorar, pero no le habría servido de nada hacerlo.

Había hecho algo horrible y haber vuelto a ocupar su asiento, al lado de Hannibal el Caníbal, no era suficiente para expiar aquella tremenda sensación de vergüenza.

Gimió.

La palabra «vergüenza» se quedaba corta. Humillación era mejor, u horror. Mucho mejor. Estaba horrorizada por lo que había hecho. Y por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Todo era culpa de él, de aquel desconocido.

Primero, porque la había sacado de quicio, después, porque la había confundido y, por último, porque la había seducido.

Aunque lo último no era del todo cierto. No la había seducido. No era de los que seducían. Sólo la había hecho creer que era humano. Y tal vez interesante.

Habían mantenido una conversación agradable. Se habían sonreído. Y Hermione tenía que admitir que también había influido que fuese tan guapo.

Y cuando se había despertado y lo había visto tan cerca…

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto. Abrió su maleta.

–El muy cerdo –murmuró mientras vaciaba el contenido de su bolsa de aseo.

¿Qué más daba que fuese guapo? Le había metido mano. La había atacado.

Hermione volvió a gemir y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

–Mentirosa –susurró.

Le estaba echando la culpa a él cuando lo cierto era que ella lo había alentado.

–¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así, Hermione? ¿Cómo has podido? –añadió.

No tenía sentido hacerse aquella pregunta, porque no tenía respuesta. Y ella ya no era una niña.

«Lo has besado, has gemido cuando te ha acariciado, le has puesto la pierna encima… ¿Cómo llamas a eso?».

Aquel desconocido no había hecho nada que ella no hubiera querido que hiciera.

Cerró los ojos.

Y lo había hecho estupendamente.

Recordó sus maravillosos besos. Su cuerpo fuerte. Sus manos grandes acariciándole los pechos…

–Ya basta –se dijo a sí misma, poniéndose en pie.

Tenía cosas que hacer antes de la reunión. Y, por suerte, una hora entera para hacerlas. El capo de su padre la había llamado al teléfono móvil. El príncipe había retrasado la reunión una hora.

Una estupenda noticia.

Aunque, cuando lo viese, Hermione le diría que su cambio unilateral de planes había resultado ser un inconveniente para ella. Le contaría que se había pasado todo el vuelo trabajando, estudiando los documentos que demostraban, de manera irrefutable, de quién era la tierra que estaba en aquel lugar de Sicilia… Torminia. Tarminia. Taormina.

Tenía menos de una hora para meterse todo eso en la cansada cabeza.

Se daría una ducha, se cambiaría de ropa, echaría otro vistazo a los documentos, aunque no le serviría de nada.

No obstante, alguna vez había ido a un juicio todavía con menos información y había salido victoriosa.

Era una buenísima abogada.

Era probable que el abogado del príncipe también fuese muy bueno, pero ¿y qué? Hermione lo manejaría.

Sacó un traje limpio de color gris marengo. Otra blusa, de seda color marfil. Otros zapatos, de tacón, negros y relucientes, con la puntera abierta. Y ropa interior de seda, sexy.

Los zapatos los vería todo el mundo, la ropa interior era para ella. Para sentir que, debajo de su uniforme, seguía siendo toda una mujer.

Probablemente, al desconocido también le habría gustado.

Le habría quitado el sujetador con manos firmes y luego le habría acariciado los pezones, que se habrían puesto firmes mientras él metía las manos por debajo del tanga y se lo bajaba por las caderas, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y mientras a ella se le aceleraba la respiración, sentía calor y humedad y…

–¡Maldita sea! –dijo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Le gustaban los hombres y le gustaba el sexo, pero no era normal que desease tanto a un hombre que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, al que jamás volvería a ver.

Hermione sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso y marcó un número. Su hermana respondió al primer tono.

–¿Hermione?

–Izzy, tengo que pedirte algo.

–Hermione, ¿dónde estás? He llamado a tu despacho y tu secretaria me ha dicho…

–Isabella, ¿cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo? Ya no hay secretarias. Es una asistente personal. ¿Lo entiendes?

–Lo entiendo, pero ¿dónde estás? Tu se… tu asistente personal me ha dicho que estabas en Italia y yo le he respondido que eso era imposible porque no me habías contado…

–Estoy en Italia, Iz. Y no te lo he contado porque no he tenido oportunidad. El viejo me acorraló el domingo, cosa que, por cierto, no habría ocurrido si hubieses ido a cenar, tal y como esperábamos todos.

–No es verdad. Quiero decir, que a mí nadie me invitó a ir. ¿Y a qué has ido a…?

–Luego te lo cuento –la interrumpió Hermione con impaciencia–. Ahora sólo quiero que me respondas a una pregunta, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Cuál es la pregunta?

–Es… es… –Hermione se aclaró la garganta–. Estudiaste Psicología…

–¿Y?

–¿Te acuerdas del tema sobre fantasías sexuales?

–Hermione, ¿qué está pasando?

–¿No había algo acerca de las fantasías sexuales con un desconocido?

–Con un desconocido misterioso y peligroso. Hermione se frotó la frente.

–Sí. ¿Y algo acerca de tener sexo en lugares públicos? ¿Corriendo el riesgo de que alguien te viese?

–Hermione, cuéntame qué está pasando –le pidió su hermana.

–Nada, nada. Te lo juro. Sólo… sólo quería aclarar algo, eso es todo.

–¿Acerca de mantener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido? ¿En un lugar público? Eh, hermanita, que estás hablando conmigo. ¿Qué has hecho?

–Ya te he dicho que no he hecho nada. Esto… he leído un artículo al respecto en el avión. Debe de ser el jet lag, que te hace pensar cosas raras.

–Piénsalas –le dijo su hermana–, pero no las hagas. Porque supongo que no estarás pensando en tener sexo con un desconocido en un lugar público, ¿verdad?

Isabella aligeró la pregunta riéndose. Y Hermione se rió también, un segundo después.

–Ni siquiera yo haría semejante locura –le dijo a su hermana.

Luego se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

Había sido una tontería llamar a Isabella. Lo cierto era que había pretendido preguntarle si alguna vez había deseado tener sexo con un desconocido, pero ¿qué iba a saber la dulce Izzy de sexo?

Hermione suspiró. Se desvistió. Fue hacia el viejo baño, se metió en la bañera y abrió la ducha.

Se dijo que tenía que olvidarse del avión. De los documentos incomprensibles. Y, sobre todo, de aquel hombre y de lo que había ocurrido. O, mejor dicho, de lo que había estado a punto de pasar porque, gracias a Dios, había entrado en razón a tiempo.

Tenía que concentrarse en la reunión. En el ridículo concepto de un príncipe en el siglo XXI. En dejarle claro que nadie, ni siquiera un viejo tonto con una corona en la calva y un montón de abogados, podía robarle una tierra a su madre y salirse con la suya.

Era un buen plan.

Un plan excelente.

Hermione habría podido llegar muy lejos con él si no hubiese sido porque, hora y cuarto después, entró en un elegante edificio de Via Condotti, se detuvo delante de la recepcionista y le dijo que tenía una reunión con el príncipe Draco Malfoy .

–¿Y quién es usted? –le preguntó la mujer mirándola con altivez.

–Soy la asesora del _signore_ Cesare Granger . La recepcionista asintió y tomó el teléfono.

–Cuarta planta, a mano derecha, al final del pasillo.

El ascensor también era elegante.

Lo mismo que el hombre que la estaba esperando. Un hombre solo, no todo un equipo jurídico, tal y como ella había esperado. Un hombre que estaba de pie frente a la ventana, de espaldas.

A pesar de estar de espaldas, a Hermione le dio la impresión de que era un hombre… poderoso.

Poderoso y fuerte, masculino y joven. Era alto, delgado y musculoso y llevaba un traje de Armani. Tenía las piernas ligeramente separadas, y los brazos cruzados. Su postura indicaba irritación y arrogancia.

Era extraño. Había algo en él que a Hermione le resultaba familiar…

«No», pensó, con el corazón en la garganta. «No puede ser».

Hizo un sonido raro, entre un grito ahogado y un gemido. Y el hombre lo oyó.

–No me gusta que me hagan esperar –dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia ella–. Usted.

Y lo único que supo Hermione en aquel terrible momento fue que Draco Malfoy , el príncipe Draco Lucios Malfoy de Roma y Sicilia la estaba mirando con sorpresa. Lo mismo que ella a él.


	4. cap 5

Capítulo 5

DRACO miró a la mujer que había en la puerta.

¡No era posible!

Había muchas mujeres rubias, con los ojos del color del mar Tirreno. Con aire dulce, con los labios sonrosados…

¿A quién estaba intentando engañar?

Era ella.

Y el hecho de que una mujer, aquella mujer, fuese capaz de poner patas arriba su vida le demostraba que tenía la cabeza hecha un lío…

Y sí, imposible o no, era la misma mujer. De eso estaba seguro. Su rostro era inolvidable, lo mismo que su cuerpo curvilíneo envuelto en un traje de chaqueta y los tacones…

Era la mujer a la que había estado a punto de iniciar en su selecto club. Aunque la palabra «iniciar» no fuese la correcta. Porque tal y como se había despertado entre sus brazos, tal y como había respondido a sus besos…

Casi podía considerarla socia fundadora.

O no.

Porque se había enfriado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y…

¿Y qué importaba eso?

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Podía estar en Roma, sí, pero no podía ser la representante de Cesare granger .

¿Habría ido allí en su busca? Tal vez no hubiese podido olvidar lo ocurrido en el avión y quisiese terminarlo.

Seguro que no.

La recepcionista le había anunciado la llegada de la representante de Cesare granger . Y era una recepcionista que llevaba muchos años trabajando para él. No permitía pasar a nadie sin que se identificara antes.

La mujer seguía en la puerta, blanca como la nieve.

–Oh, Dios mío –dijo.

Y todas las esperanzas de Draco se desvanecieron en ese instante.

–¿Usted? –añadió ella, agarrándose al pomo de la puerta como si fuese a desmayarse–. ¿Usted es Draco Malfoy?

Él respiró hondo.

–¿Y usted es…?

Ella se echó a reír, pero más que una risa sonó a sollozo.

–La abogada de granger .

–Qué pequeño es el mundo –comentó Draco.

Ella asintió.

–Mucho.

Y, de repente, la expresión de sorpresa desapareció de su rostro.

–Espere un momento –añadió muy despacio, soltando el pomo–. Lo hizo deliberadamente.

–¿Perdone?

Ella empezó a recuperar el color de la cara.

–No puedo creer que haya personas tan retorcidas.

–Tal vez pueda explicarme de qué está hablan do, señorita…

Ella se le acercó amenazante, como un gato acechando a su presa.

–¡Me engañó!

–¿Qué?

–Qué artero, qué falso…

–Tenga cuidado con sus palabras –le advirtió Draco.

–¡Me trató como a una tonta!

Draco no sabía a qué se refería. Aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco.

–¡Se aprovechó de mí!

Él se rió con amargura.

–¿Otra vez con ésas? –le preguntó, recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies con la mirada–. Créame, si pudiera volver atrás y borrar ese lapsus, lo haría.

¿Un lapsus? ¿Eso era para él lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cómo podía tener la mirada tan fría? ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanto cinismo de lo que había pasado en el avión?

Hermioneentrecerró los ojos.

–Ese lapsus –le espetó–, fue un complot. O eso pretendía que fuese. Pero no funcionó, ¿verdad? No funcionó porque yo no soy una de sus… sus mujeres.

Draco arqueó una ceja. Miró por encima de su hombro. Miró hacia los lados.

–¿Mis mujeres?

–Sabe muy bien a qué me refiero. Los hombres como usted piensan que con sólo chasquear los dedos toda la población femenina del planeta se tiene que postrar a sus pies.

–Un interesante abuso de las leyes de la física –dijo él con frialdad–. ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo ocurrido entre nosotros en el avión?

–Que pensó que podría ponerme en una posición comprometida.

–¿Se refiere a la posición en la que su pierna estaba encima de la mía? –inquirió él.

Ella puso gesto de enfado.

–¡Es despreciable!

–Y usted me está haciendo perder el tiempo.

–Sabía quién era desde el principio, Malfoy.

–Debería llamarme «príncipe» o «señor» –dijo Draco sin saber por qué. Porque en el fondo le parecía ridículo.

–¿Por eso me invitó a sentarme a su lado?

–Espero que usted sepa de qué está hablando, señora, porque yo no tengo ni idea.

Hermioneavanzó y se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de él.

Draco aspiró su aroma, que era tan femenino, delicado y sexy como sus zapatos de tacón.

Recordó el olor de los momentos en los que la había tenido entre sus brazos en el avión.

Y recordó todavía más.

Recordó cómo había sido abrazar su cuerpo, tener sus suaves pechos contra el de él. El calor de su cuerpo. Su corazón acelerado, lo mismo que su respiración…

Draco frunció el ceño.

Su cuerpo también estaba recordando. No era posible que lo estuviese traicionando en esos momentos.

–¡Me ofreció el asiento con un objetivo!

–Se lo ofrecí de corazón.

–¡Ja!

Ella sacudió la cabeza y un par de mechones rizados se salieron de esa cosa que se ponían las mujeres para recogerse el pelo.

–¡Qué patético! Utilizar esos métodos.

La mujer tenía los labios apretados con desprecio, pero Draco pensó que podría hacerle cambiar de expresión con un beso.

–Sabía quién soy –le dijo ella, levantando un dedo y golpeándole el pecho–. ¡Y no intente negarlo!

Draco se preguntó si se había perdido algo. Había estado tan ocupado recordando su sabor, la suavidad de su piel…

Y al darse cuenta de ello se enfadó todavía más.

–¿Que no niegue el qué? –inquirió–. Y deje de hacer eso –añadió, agarrándole el dedo.

–Lo que ocurrió en el avión. Fue culpa suya.

–¿Perdón?

–Me besó. Y lo hizo con un objetivo.

Él se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. ¿Qué hombre no se habría reído ante semejante acusación?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Le parece divertido?

–A ver si lo estoy entendiendo bien. ¿Me está acusando de haberla besado a propósito?

–Por supuesto.

–Bueno, es todo un alivio. Quiero decir, que sería peor que me hubiese acusado de besarla sin querer.

Hermioneparpadeó. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre tergiversase así las palabras?

Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo podía ser tan arrogante y tan listo, y tan guapo al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo era posible que la tuviese agarrada por la muñeca y le estuviese haciendo pensar en cómo había sido tener su cuerpo contra el de ella, en cómo habían sido sus besos?

–No se haga el tonto –le dijo–. Pensó que, si me seducía, yo no sería capaz de representar los intereses de Cesare granger .

Él la miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de volver a echarse a reír.

–Dio, mira que soy listo.

–Lo que es usted es un bastar…

–Odio contradecirla, señora, pero está equivocada. No tenía ni idea de quién era. Lo único que sabía era que tenía muy mal carácter.

–Lo que tengo, Su Excelentísima Alteza, es tolerancia cero a los machistas.

–Mal carácter. Una lengua afilada –le dijo él en voz baja–. Se duerme entre mis brazos y se despierta deseándome tanto como yo a usted.

A Hermionese le aceleró el corazón.

–Estaba medio dormida y se aprovechó de mí. Quería comprometerme.

Él se rió de una forma muy sexy.

–Comprometerla no era exactamente lo que quería hacerle –admitió él, rodeándola con los brazos–. Ambos queríamos otra cosa.

–Suélteme –le pidió Hermione.

–Es lo mismo que me dijo en el avión.

–Exacto. Y se lo repito. Suél…

–Lo dijo después de que se encendiesen las luces –la interrumpió él, agarrándola con más fuerza–. Hasta entonces, estaba tan excitada como yo.

–¡Eso no es cierto! No estaba…

Él bajó la vista a sus labios y Hermionecasi empezó a sentir el calor de su boca, a saborear aquellos besos que todavía recordaba.

–Claro que sí –la contradijo él con voz ronca, masculina.

Estaba excitado. Hermionenotó su erección contra el vientre.

Y un deseo urgente y primitivo corrió por sus venas. Él era el enemigo. Era todo lo que Hermionedespreciaba: un detestable aristócrata, un hombre que, evidentemente, pensaba que podía tratar a las mujeres como si fuesen suyas. Era el enemigo de su padre y de su madre…

Pero a su cuerpo todo eso le daba igual. Quería terminar lo que habían empezado unas horas antes.

Los dos solos. Allí, sin que nadie los viese ni pudiese interrumpirlos.

Hermionese estremeció y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza.

Y entonces él abrió los brazos y la soltó.

Hermioneparpadeó. Lo miró. Vio un rostro que parecía de piedra, con un gesto cruel.

–Ahora –le dijo él con toda tranquilidad, dan do un paso atrás–, ahora, _signorina_, sí que se ha comprometido.

Ella cerró la mano y deseó darle un puñetazo.

–Ya lo hizo una vez –le advirtió él en tono frío–. Y le aconsejo que no lo repita.

Hermionerespiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Y dejó escapar una carcajada.

–Es usted tan fácil, Su Alteza. Cuánto lo siento. ¿Le ha sorprendido la noticia? ¿De verdad piensa que con sólo mirarme me tiemblan las rodillas?

Draco frunció el ceño.

Lo que pensaba era que aquella mujer le estaba mintiendo. Y que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Si quería tenerla, sería suya. En ese instante. Allí. Pero no la quería. No. Lo que quería era que todo lo relacionado con Cesare granger saliese de su vida.

–Ya basta de juegos –rugió–. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Y qué quiere?

–Quiero que se enfrente a los hechos –le respondió ella con voz firme, cosa que la sorprendió hasta a ella, ya que tenía el corazón acelerado–. Diga lo que diga, estoy segura de que siempre ha sabido quién soy. Así que si quiere que hablemos de quién ha puesto en peligro la situación jurídica…

–Un discurso estupendo. Por desgracia, sin sentido. No sabía quién era usted en el avión y sigo sin saberlo.

Hermionese encogió de hombros.

–Es el pan de cada día en los tribunales.

–Lo que me lleva al segundo motivo por el que su discurso no tiene sentido –comentó él sonriendo–. Este caso jamás llegará a ellos.

–Soy abogada.

Él le dedicó una malévola sonrisa.

–En Italia, no.

Y Hermionese maldijo, era rápido y tenía razón. Allí no tenía capacidad jurídica. Había intentado decírselo a su padre, le había recomendado que se buscase un abogado italiano, pero Cesare no la había escuchado. Pensaba que aquél era un asunto de familia. Un asunto personal. Y no necesitaba que un extraño hablase en su nombre, ni en el de Sofia. La necesitaba a ella.

–Entonces –continuó el príncipe– , tenemos, ¿cómo lo llamaríamos? Una situación. Yo soy el dueño legítimo de una tierra que su cliente reclama.

–El terreno en cuestión pertenece a la esposa de mi cliente. Ella es la legítima dueña.

Draco se encogió de hombros, fue hacia su impresionante escritorio y apoyó la cadera en él.

–Accedí a reunirme con el representante de Cesare granger por educación.

–Accedió porque sabe que tiene un problema.

No estaba equivocada. Había personas en el sistema judicial a las que les habría encantado ver a un príncipe Malfoy atrapado en las redes de las interminables disputas jurídicas por un lío así. El terreno era suyo, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero debido a cómo funcionaban las cosas en Sicilia, podrían pasar años hasta que se zanjase el tema.

Siempre y cuando llegasen a juicio, cosa que no iba a ocurrir.

Draco sabía lo suficiente acerca de Cesare granger y de los hombres como él para entender que sólo tenían dos métodos para saldar las deudas.

Uno implicaba sangre.

Y el otro…

Draco suspiró. Su avión volvía a funcionar; su piloto ya iba de camino a Roma para llevarlo de vuelta a Hawái, al mar, al sol y al calor de la cama de su amante, una mujer que no cambiaba de temperatura de un momento a otro, como aquélla.

–Muy bien –dijo, yendo a sentarse a su sillón. Abrió un cajón y sacó un bolígrafo de oro y un talonario–. ¿Cuánto quiere?

–¿Disculpe? ¿Cuánto qué?

–¿No me ha oído? Estoy harto de juegos. ¿Cuánto quiere granger ?

–¿Para comprarme el terreno?

Draco apretó la mandíbula.

–El terreno no es suyo, así que no lo puede vender.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura. ¡Iba a volverlo loco!

–No estoy ofreciéndole comprarlo, lo que le estoy ofreciendo es…

–¿Un soborno?

–Una compensación. ¿Cuánto dinero quiere su cliente para que podamos terminar con esta farsa?

Hermionedejó su maletín en una silla y fue hacia el enorme escritorio. Debía de ser muy antiguo, labrado a mano. Unas mitológicas águilas agrifadas caían en picado sobre halcones, éstos, a su vez, caían sobre conejos, los lobos clavaban las fauces en los cuartos traseros de los ciervos y los hacían arrodillarse.

Y Hermionepensó que aquélla era la historia de la nobleza. Y ella sabía mucho de esa historia. Se había molestado en estudiarla después de haberse dado cuenta de cuál era la verdadera profesión de su padre, con la esperanza de poder entender los antiguos antagonismos sicilianos y comprenderlo a él.

Lo que había terminado comprendiendo era que el mundo podía llegar a ser un lugar injusto y cruel, pero que el mundo de su padre era todavía peor.

No obstante, lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos era que tenía razón al pensar que los príncipes creían que podían hacer lo que les diese la gana con el común de los mortales.

–¿Y bien?

Ella levantó la vista. El príncipe, con bolígrafo de oro en mano, la observaba como los lobos de su escritorio debían de haber mirado a sus presas antes de cazarlas. Parecía decidido a salirse con la suya.

«No tan rápido, machote», pensó ella. Respiró hondo.

–¿Y bien, qué?

–Está tentando a la suerte –le dijo él.

–Y usted se está equivocando al dar por hecho que puede comprarnos –replicó ella levantando la barbilla–. Puede guardar lo que tiene en la mano.

Draco guardó silencio durante todo un minuto. Luego metió el talonario y el bolígrafo en el cajón y lo cerró con tanta fuerza que el golpe retumbó por toda la habitación.

–Vamos a ir al grano –dijo después–. Si no quiere dinero, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

–Ya sabe lo que quiero. El terreno, por supuesto.

–Eso es imposible. El terreno es mío. Tengo la escritura. Ningún tribunal de Sicilia aceptará…

–Tal vez no.

–Entonces, ¿cómo…?

Hermionele dedicó su mejor gesto de inocencia.

–«Aristócrata romano roba terreno a una indefensa abuela» –le dijo ella en tono dulce, parpadeando–. Tal vez hasta consiga meter las palabras «cachorros» y «gatitos» en el titular.

–Se ha olvidado de algo. «Ciudadano siciliano protege terreno de un gánster estadounidense» –le dijo él sonriendo–. ¿O no le gusta ese titular?

–¡Usted no es más siciliano que yo!

–Mis ancestros se instalaron en Sicilia hace quinientos años.

–Quiere decir que invadieron Sicilia hace cinco siglos. Los granger ya estábamos allí.

–Le he hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué quiere?

–Y yo la he contestado. Quiero el terreno. Si piensa que mi cliente se va a asustar porque lo llamen gánster en un periódico… –le dijo ella sonriendo–. Créame, Malfoy. No sería la primera vez.

–No me llame así –le espetó Draco, a pesar de que comportarse de ese modo le parecía ridículo–. Y con respecto a los titulares… Van y vienen.

Ella sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que hizo que Draco desease ponerse en pie de un salto y salir de su despacho.

O abrazarla y recordarle lo fácil que era convertir su frío desdén en ardiente deseo.

–El caso es, poderoso príncipe, que en los Estados Unidos nos encantan esas cosas. Les prestamos mucha atención.

–Está otra vez tentando a la suerte.

Hermionesabía que tenía razón, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

–Son noticias que gustan tanto a la prensa amarilla como a los periódicos serios –le dijo, inclinándose hacia delante–. Mire, una de las cosas que he tenido tiempo de hacer ha sido buscar información acerca de usted en Google. Y sé que, además de ser un príncipe que roba a los campesinos…

–¿La abogada de un gánster me llama ladrón? –inquirió él, cruzándose de brazos y echándose a reír.

–También controla un enorme imperio financiero.

Él dejó de reírse. Se puso en pie con gesto frío, decidido.

–Si no le importa, vaya al grano.

–Por supuesto –dijo ella, haciendo una pausa melodramática, como si estuviese en un sórdido juzgado de Nueva York, y no en un lujoso despacho–. ¿Cree que una empresa como la suya soportaría semejante escándalo tal y como está la economía?

Él se puso serio.

–¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme? ¿Quién se cree que es?

Hermionese metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una cartera y, de ella, una tarjeta de visita. Tomó un bolígrafo de su escritorio, escribió el nombre del hotel en el que se alojaba en la parte de atrás y se la dio. Él la aceptó y la leyó.

–Hermione granger –dijo–. Vaya, vaya, vaya.

–Ésa soy yo –comentó ella alegremente–. Hermione granger . La hija de Cesare. Es decir, un miembro consanguíneo de la _famiglia_ granger . Le aconsejo que lo tenga en mente.

Le pareció que era lo que tenía que decir, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que parecía que el enemigo iba a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento…

Y, especialmente, teniendo el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Hermionese dio la media vuelta, recogió su maletín y salió por la puerta.


	5. cap 6

Capítulo 6

DRACO observó a Hermione granger salir de su despacho.

Con la cabeza alta, los hombros hacia atrás, la espalda recta y caminando con decisión sobre los altos tacones.

Se fijó en cómo balanceaba las caderas, cosa que hacía que el paso fuese femenino, y casi felino.

Era una seductora de pelo dorado. Una _consigliere_ de sangre fría. ¿Quién era en realidad Hermione granger ?

Durante un par de segundos, Draco estuvo tentado a preguntárselo.

Se sintió tentado a ir tras ella, hacerla girar, mirarla fijamente a los ojos y decirle: «¡Cómo te atreves a amenazarme, mujer! ¿Acaso piensas que voy a dejarme humillar por tu padre y por ti?»

O a no decir nada.

A tomarla entre sus brazos, inclinar la cabeza y besarla apasionadamente hasta hacerla olvidar que era la portavoz de su padre y conseguir que se convirtiese en la mujer a la que había conocido en el avión, la mujer que había estado a punto de entregarse a él.

Pero se quedó donde estaba. Ni siquiera respiró hasta que oyó el portazo.

Tenía que ser cauto. No debía precipitarse. No podía permitir que las emociones nublasen su lógica.

Volvió a sentarse detrás del escritorio.

Era evidente que tenía un problema. Hermionelo había amenazado con un escándalo.

Había negocios que buscaban publicidad, que vivían de ella.

Malfoy Investments, no.

El mero hecho de que su nombre apareciese junto al de Cesare granger echaría abajo todo por lo que él había trabajado. Y no se trataba sólo de dinero, aunque la cantidad que perdería sería enorme, tanto para él como para sus clientes.

Había en juego mucho más que dinero. Si Hermionelo obligaba a una confrontación pública, Draco perdería lo que más le importaba: el honor de su apellido.

Apretó la mandíbula.

Y pensar que había estado a punto de tener sexo con ella. Con la _consigliere_ de Cesare granger .

Casi le entraron ganas de reírse.

Aunque no era un tema nada gracioso. Draco sacó de su cartera las cartas del gánster y las dejó encima del escritorio.

Si la noche anterior hubiese sabido quién era aquella mujer, jamás habría permitido que las cosas llegasen tan lejos.

De hecho, cuantas más vueltas le daba al tema, menos comprendía por qué había tenido algo con ella.

Aunque se hubiese llamado de cualquier otra manera, no habría querido saber nada de esa mujer.

No era su tipo. Era demasiado alta, demasiado rubia, demasiado esbelta. A él le gustaban las mujeres de corta estatura, morenas, con cuerpos voluptuosos.

Y su actitud…

¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio se sentiría atraído por una mujer que discutía por todo?

Más tranquilo, se dio cuenta de que había sido la situación, no la mujer, lo que lo había excitado. La oscuridad. El hecho de estar en un avión rodeados de gente.

Draco apoyó la espalda en su sillón de cuero.

¿Qué hombre no habría deseado que las cosas siguiesen su curso al despertarse con una mujer pegada a él?

En cierto modo, tenía que darle las gracias a Hermione granger . Los hombres pensaban que determinadas partes de su anatomía no tenían nada que ver con sus cerebros. Y ella había evitado que cometiese un bochornoso error.

Si hubiese tenido sexo con la _consigliere_ de granger …

Draco se echó a reír.

El problema tenía solución. Siempre había una solución. Y él la encontraría. Hallaría el modo de sacar a los granger , padre e hija, de su vida.

Se consideraba un hombre racional, pragmático. Y sería el pragmatismo y no la emoción lo que solucionaría el problema. Lo más importante era saber controlar las emociones.

Su padre y sus antepasados jamás se habían dado cuenta de eso.

Habían bebido en exceso. Se habían jugado un dinero que no habían tenido. Habían ido de mujer en mujer, perdiéndose en una clase de pasión que sólo podía crear problemas.

La historia de la familia Malfoy era un polvorín de avaricia, infidelidades, abandonos y divorcios.

Un hombre tenía que ser capaz de poner freno a sus emociones y él lo había aprendido muy pronto.

Su niñez había estado plagada de escenas que todavía lo estremecían. Su madre había tenido toda una sucesión de amantes que se habían gastado el poco dinero que le quedaba a la familia. Aun así, ella había seguido pensando que su vida era aburrida, así que había decidido abandonar a su marido y a su hijo.

Y su padre bien podía haber hecho lo mismo. Porque había estado demasiado ocupado yendo de fulanas y jugándose el dinero como para ocuparse de su hijo. De sus primeros años, Draco recordaba enormes habitaciones vacías, despojadas de los elegantes muebles del pasado. Y los pocos sirvientes que habían quedado, mal pagados y explotados, nunca le habían hecho caso.

Había sido un niño solitario, al que jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que los demás niños pudiesen tener otro tipo de existencia.

Un invierno, su padre había estado lo suficientemente sobrio como para darse cuenta de que el servicio se había marchado de la casa y de que su hijo, de nueve años, se había quedado solo.

Así que le había ordenado que se diese un baño y se pusiese sus mejores ropas, y lo había llevado a un colegio de monjas.

La madre superiora, que también era la directora del colegio, había arrugado la nariz nada más ver a Draco, como si oliese mal. Le había hecho pasar pruebas de matemáticas, de ciencias, de francés y de inglés.

Y Draco había sabido las respuestas a todas las preguntas. Había sido un chico inteligente y un omnívoro lector. Desde los cinco años, se había refugiado en los pocos libros que quedaban en la biblioteca de los Malfoy.

Pero no había sido capaz de responder a la madre superiora.

Se había quedado sin habla al oír la aguda voz de la monja, que le había parecido una criatura extraña. Lo había aterrado.

–Responde –le había ordenado su padre.

Y él había abierto la boca, y había vuelto a cerrarla. La monja había fulminado a su padre con la mirada, y luego a él.

–Este chico es retrasado –había dicho después–. Déjelo con nosotros, príncipe Malfoy. Al menos, le enseñaremos a temer a su Dios.

Eso era lo que había aprendido de las monjas. Los otros chicos le habían enseñado a temer cosas mucho más mundanas.

Las palizas en lo que se suponía que era el patio del recreo. Las palizas por la noche, en los dormitorios que olían a agrio. Humillación tras humillación.

Había sido como meter a un cachorro en una jaula de lobos hambrientos.

Draco había sido un chico delgado y pálido, vestido con ropa vieja, pero cuyo estilo lo delataba como miembro de una clase alta muy despreciada, lo mismo que su manera de hablar. Era callado, tímido y tenía la manera de comportarse de un chico que jamás había estado con otros niños.

La receta perfecta para el desastre, que las monjas no habían visto o no habían querido ver hasta que, casi un año después, Draco había decidido que no iba a aguantar más.

A la hora de la comida, con todos los niños en el patio, Draco había visto acercarse a uno de sus torturadores y había decidido dar rienda suelta a todo el dolor, el miedo y demás emociones que llevaba dentro.

Había saltado sobre el otro chico y había conseguido dejarlo tumbado en el suelo, llorando. Con él encima, ensangrentado y magullado, pero victorioso.

Con eso había conseguido una reputación. Y si para mantenerla había tenido que aceptar los retos de otros chicos de vez en cuando y pegarse con ellos, lo había hecho.

La madre superiora había dicho que, desde el principio, había sabido que no terminaría bien.

El día de su diecisiete cumpleaños, uno de los chicos había decidido hacerle un regalo muy especial. Mientras Draco dormía, se había abalanzado sobre él, le había tapado la boca y le había bajado los pantalones del pijama.

Draco, que había crecido y se había convertido en un joven fuerte, se había sentado en la cama, había agarrado a su atacante por el cuello y, si los demás chicos no los hubiesen separado, lo habría matado.

La madre superiora no había hecho preguntas.

–Eres un monstruo –le había dicho a Draco–. Jamás llegarás a nada y no te queremos aquí.

Él no le había llevado la contraria, ya que había pensado lo mismo que ella.

Esa noche, había forzado la puerta de su despacho y se había llevado cuatrocientos euros. No podía volver a casa. De hecho, no tenía casa. El castillo estaba casi derruido y su padre, que lo había visitado una vez el primer año, no significaba nada para él.

Al día siguiente se había marchado a Nueva York con la determinación de convertirse en alguien, y con una filosofía de vida: no demostrar jamás debilidad.

Ni demostrar emoción.

Y no confiar en nadie, salvo en él mismo.

Nueva York era una ciudad grande e implacable. También era un lugar en el que todo era posible. Para Draco, ese todo significaba encontrar un modo de no volver a pasar hambre, pobreza ni humillación.

Había tenido trabajos. En la construcción, de camarero, de taxista. Se había matado a trabajar por el día y había descansado por las noches en una habitación infestada de cucarachas en Brooklyn. Y una noche, despierto, había admitido ante sí mismo que no iba a ninguna parte.

Un hombre necesitaba tener una meta. Un propósito. Y él no los tenía.

Hasta que, por casualidad, se había enterado de la muerte de su padre.

Según el New York Post, el príncipe Mario Malfoy había fallecido a causa de un disparo, en un incidente en el que estaba implicada una antigua estrella de cine.

Los detalles eran lo de menos. La muerte de su padre había sido vergonzosa y Draco se había dado cuenta entonces de cuál iba a ser su objetivo en la vida.

Limpiar el apellido Malfoy.

Lo que significaba tener que pagar las deudas de su padre, restaurar el castillo y hacer que el apellido de su familia volviese a tener un significado.

Y para ello había trabajado por todos los Estados Unidos. Le había gustado Los Ángeles, pero San Francisco le había parecido, además de una ciudad bonita, un lugar que recompensaba la individualidad. Había conseguido entrar en la Universidad Estatal y había asistido a clases de matemáticas y economía porque le parecían interesantes. Y mientras hacía un trabajo, se le había ocurrido la idea. Un plan de inversión. En teoría funcionaba, pero ¿y en la vida real?

Sólo había tenido una manera de averiguarlo.

Así que había decidido invertir todo el dinero que había reservado para la matrícula del año siguiente.

Su dinero se había duplicado, triplicado, cuadruplicado. Había dejado la universidad y se había dedicado únicamente a invertir.

Y así había conseguido una pequeña, o no tan pequeña, fortuna.

El Wall Street Journal se había referido a él por primera vez como Draco Malfoy, un nuevo inversor que juega con el mercado con gélida habilidad.

Lo cierto era que jugaba con el mercado del mismo modo que vivía su vida.

Después había fundado su propia empresa: Malfoy Investments. Había cometido errores, pero, sobre todo, había tomado decisiones que le habían permitido cosechar increíbles éxitos.

Había sabido que la burbuja de las «punto com» terminaría estallando, y había actuado en consecuencia.

Había hecho más dinero del que parecía humanamente posible, suficiente para comprar el piso de San Francisco, la casa de Roma. Suficiente para restaurar el castillo Malfoy.

Y suficiente para fundar un colegio para niños pobres en Roma y otros en Sicilia, Nueva York y San Francisco, aunque nadie supiera que lo había hecho él.

Era un hombre fuerte y duro, no un sentimental. Los colegios eran un modo práctico de utilizar su dinero, ni más ni menos.

Draco apartó las cartas de granger y giró el sillón para mirar por la ventana.

Tenía que haber un modo de solucionar aquel problema.

Malfoy Investments no podía, no debía, verse perjudicado. Él podría soportar perder el dinero, pero no podía permitir que se volviese a manchar el apellido Malfoy…

Volvió a hacer girar el sillón.

Para encontrar la solución haría lo que hacía siempre que estaba estresado. Pensaría en cualquier otra cosa. Pensaría de manera lógica, privando a sus pensamientos de toda emoción.

Llamó a su asistente personal.

–Tengo que dictarle unas cartas –le anunció.

Pero no pudo evitar que Hermione granger apareciese una y otra vez en su mente. Lo que era ridículo, ya que el problema no era ella, sino su padre.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía evitar ver su rostro, esa mirada somnolienta y sexy de la noche anterior?

¿Por qué no podía dejar de recordar su forma de vestir, el conservador traje, los zapatos de tacón?

¿Qué había debajo de aquel traje? ¿Un conjunto serio o seda y encaje, tan sexy como los zapatos?

–¿Señor? –le dijo su asistente.

Él parpadeó.

–Lo siento, ¿por dónde iba?

–La fusión de Tolland –le respondió su asistente.

Él asintió y siguió dictando.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se rindió.

–Eso es todo por ahora, Sylvana.

Y ésta salió de su despacho. Draco se levantó, tomó la chaqueta de su traje y se fue a comer. Después, estuvo en el gimnasio.

Todavía no había encontrado la manera de solucionar su problema con los granger .

Y, lo que era peor, no había conseguido quitarse a Hermione granger de la cabeza.

A las cinco, llamó a su chófer.

–¿Adónde quiere que lo lleve, señor?

Draco pensó en las distintas opciones.

Podía salir a cenar. No tenía reserva en ninguna parte, pero eso no importaba. Cualquier _ristorante_ de Roma le tendría reservada su mejor mesa.

Podía sacar la Blackberry y llamar a una docena de mujeres bonitas. No había ni una en Roma que le negase lo que él le pidiese, aunque fuese tan repentinamente.

Y eso le hizo pensar en su amante, que lo esperaba en Hawái.

No había pensado en ella en todo el día.

–Llévame a casa –le dijo al chófer.

Y una vez en el coche, sacó el teléfono y la llamó.

–¿Dígame? –respondió ella con voz somnolienta.

Draco se preguntó qué hora sería en Hawái, en cualquier caso, no iba a preguntárselo a ella.

–Soy yo –le dijo–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Draco, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí –protestó ella.

–¿Qué has hecho hoy? –le preguntó él, por decir algo.

Ella se echó a reír.

–He estado de compras, cariño. Bueno, viendo escaparates. He escogido un montón de cosas bonitas para que me las regales cuando vuelvas.

Draco cerró los ojos y se imaginó que tendrían que pasar horas de tiendas.

–¿Cuándo vas a volver, Draco? –le preguntó con voz ronca–. Te echo de menos.

Lo cierto era que echaba de menos que la viesen con él. Saber que podría comprarle lo que se le antojase. Echaba de menos su título, su estatus, su dinero.

Su belleza y también su experiencia en la cama. Draco sabía que a las mujeres les gustaban ambas cosas.

–¿Cariño? ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

Y, de repente, Draco se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacerlo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

–Me ha surgido algo –le contestó–. Así que, mira, te sugiero que te quedes un par de días más, que vayas de compras, da en las tiendas el teléfono de mi despacho y no habrá ningún problema. Diviértete. Y ya te llamaré cuando ambos estemos de vuelta.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos antes de preguntarle:

–¿Y cuándo será eso?

Su tono era frío. No era una mujer tonta y se había dado cuenta de que su relación de dos meses acababa de terminar.

–No lo sé –respondió él con brutal sinceridad–, pero sí sé que sólo te deseo lo mejor.

Luego le colgó y se guardó la Blackberry en el bolsillo.

No había planeado terminar su relación en ese momento. Pronto, sí, pero no en ese momento.

De repente, una imagen irrumpió en su mente.

Hermione granger .

Desnuda, con el pelo dorado sobre la almohada, los brazos alzados hacia él…

_–¿Signore?_

El coche se había detenido delante de las escaleras de la villa. El chófer estaba junto a la puerta abierta. Draco salió, le dio el resto de la tarde libre, entró en casa y le dijo lo mismo al ama de llaves.

Ésta le había preparado una ensalada. Se la comió, se bebió una cerveza fría y fue a sus habitaciones, donde se desvistió y se dio una ducha.

Tal vez el agua caliente pudiese aliviar la tensión que tenía en los hombros y en el cuello.

Tal vez pudiese arrastrar con ella la imagen de Hermione, desnuda y excitada bajo sus caricias.

Draco juró, salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla.

Lo había acusado de jugar con ella, pero había sido ella la que había jugado con él.

Un día entero malgastado. ¿Para qué? Tenía dinero. Poder. Podía acabar con la _famiglia_ granger .

¿Por qué había sido tan civilizado con ella cuando se había presentado en su despacho? La tenía que haber echado de su despacho, de su vida, de Roma.

Y la salida que había hecho ella… Regodeándose, segura de sí misma, como si ella fuese la princesa y él un plebeyo.

Tenía que poner a Hermione granger en su sitio. Tenía que recordarle que era una mujer, no la _consigliere_ de un gánster.

Y podía haberlo hecho ya. Podía haber ido detrás de ella y haber evitado que saliese de su despacho. Podía haberla encerrado en él y haber terminado lo que habían empezado en el avión. Porque de eso se trataba todo, ni del terreno, ni de su padre, ni de nada más que un hombre y una mujer y de un deseo frustrado.

Se la imaginó desnuda, se imaginó besando sus pechos erguidos, metiendo la mano entre sus muslos, porque estaría caliente y húmeda, con hambre de él, sólo de él.

La erección de Draco se apretó contra la toalla y él dijo una palabra malsonante.

Ya era suficiente.

Había conocido a Hermione granger la noche anterior, pero ya había puesto patas arriba su vida. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella.

Y él le había permitido que le hiciese aquello.

Tiró la toalla, se puso unos calzoncillos, unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta negra, luego se calzó unos mocasines.

Tomó su cartera, con la tarjeta de visita que ella le había dado dentro y la leyó. No conocía el hotel en el que estaba alojada, pero sabía dónde se hallaba.

En media hora estaría allí.

Podría haberla llamado, pero no sería tan gratificante como presentarse allí por sorpresa.

Le diría que fuese a los medios de comunicación si quería, que contase la historia que quisiese.

Él conseguiría darle la vuelta a la publicidad negativa. ¿Iban a amenazar al príncipe Malfoy un gánster y su hija?

Draco se rió.

Tenía dinero. Poder. Mucho más del que Cesare granger podría soñar con tener. E iba a utilizarlos.

Cuando terminase con el viejo y con su hija, ambos desearían no haberse cruzado jamás en su camino.

En el garaje tenía tres coches. Una limusina Maserati, un Lamborghini rojo y un Ferrari negro. Se puso al volante de este último.

Llegó a su destino en quince minutos y aparcó delante de la entrada del hotel. Un portero uniformado se acercó para decirle que no podía aparcar allí. Draco le tiró un billete de cien euros y entró por la puerta.

El recepcionista lo observó.

–¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor?

–¿En qué habitación está Hermione granger ?

–Lo siento, _signore_, pero no puedo…

Draco lo agarró por la corbata y lo levantó.

–¿En qué habitación está?

–En la trescientos… trescientos catorce –balbució el recepcionista.

Draco asintió y le dejó otro billete de cien euros encima del mostrador.

Había dos ascensores, uno de ellos estropeado, así que esperó a que llegase el que funcionaba.

La habitación 314 estaba al final de un oscuro pasillo. Draco fue hasta ella y llamó una vez, con los nudillos.

La puerta se abrió al instante.

–Vaya, qué servicio de habitaciones tan rápido…

–Hermione.

Iba descalza, vestida con un enorme albornoz blanco, sin maquillaje, y estaba tan guapa como una escultura de Miguel Ángel. Tenía el pelo mojado, lo estaba mirando con sorpresa.

–¿Draco? –susurró.

Él entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirarla.

–No soy el servicio de habitaciones –murmuró–. Ni soy un hombre con el que puedas jugar.

Hizo una pausa. Notó que crecía en su interior algo mucho más peligroso que la ira.

–Hermione, maldita seas, Hermione…

–Maldito seas tú, Draco –dijo ella–. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Y entonces…

Cayó entre sus brazos.


	6. cap 7

Capítulo 7

HERMIONEestaba de puntillas, con el cuerpo apretado contra el de Draco y los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él la estaba besando sin piedad. Le había metido las manos por debajo del albornoz y la estaba agarrando por el trasero para apretarla más contra él. Su erección chocaba contra el vientre de Hermione, excitándola todavía más.

No era su primer amante, había tenido otros y sabía que siempre era emocionante, pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir.

Pero nunca había sido así.

Estaba temblando, sin aliento, casi aturdida de deseo.

Draco le dijo algo atropelladamente. Ella no lo entendió. Era italiano elegante, de clase alta, nada que ver con el dialecto siciliano que había oído de niña, pero no necesitó entenderlo para saber lo que quería decir.

Que la deseaba.

Allí, en ese momento.

Era lo mismo que quería ella.

Él le desató el albornoz, y se lo apartó de los hombros. Le acarició la espalda, las caderas y después subió las manos hasta sus pechos.

Le acarició los pezones y la hizo gritar. Hermioneagarró su camiseta negra y se la sacó de los pantalones. Apoyó las manos en su pecho desnudo y lo oyó gemir.

Hermionetambién gimió.

Draco tenía el cuerpo caliente. Era todo músculo, pasó las manos por su vientre y se maravilló con sus perfectos abdominales.

–Draco –susurró.

Él también dijo su nombre mientras le quitaba completamente el albornoz y lo dejaba caer a sus pies. Hermionesintió frío. Él se inclinó a besarla en el cuello, en la curva de un pecho, se metió la punta henchida en la boca.

Hermionegritó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y notó calor en el vientre.

Él levantó la cabeza, la besó en los labios, hundió los dedos en su pelo y le devoró la boca una y otra vez.

Acarició todo su cuerpo. No eran caricias suaves, pero tampoco era suavidad lo que Hermionequería.

No en esos momentos.

Lo que quería era aquello. Los labios de Draco en su garganta. Sus dedos frotándole los pezones. La rodilla enfundada en unos vaqueros entre los muslos.

Y luego su mano, entre las piernas.

–Estás caliente –dijo él–. Tan caliente y tan húmeda…

–Venga –lo alentó ella–. Date prisa, por favor.

Y él se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones. Hermionemetió la mano debajo y le acarició la erección.

Era grande, increíblemente grande.

–Hermione–dijo él.

Nada más, pero había tanta urgencia en su voz que ella se puso de puntillas y le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

–Sí, por favor, por favor…

Y aquello fue lo que necesitaba Draco para perderse del todo.

La tomó en brazos y la apoyó contra la puerta cerrada. Ella lo abrazó por las caderas y Draco la penetró.

Ella gritó de placer.

Draco siguió moviéndose, entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez, en casa ocasión con más fuerza.

–Draco. Oh, Dios mío, Draco…

Él la agarró por el trasero con una mano y hundió la otra en su pelo mientras la besaba.

Era implacable. La besaba. La penetraba. Y ella gemía, se apretaba contra él y él pensó que iba a llegar al orgasmo, Dio, iba a llegar…

Hermionegritó.

Y Draco explotó en su interior.

El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor.

Después de un buen rato, Hermionerespiró hondo. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y hundió la cara en su garganta.

Tuvo la sensación de que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Él seguía sujetándola con fuerza.

–Guau –dijo Hermioneen un susurro–. Ha sido, ha sido…

Él se rió con suavidad.

–Sí. Ha sido –dijo. Luego dudó–. ¿No ha sido demasiado rápido?

Hermionelevantó la cabeza.

–Sólo quieres que vuelva a decir guau.

Él sonrió.

–Tal vez, pero ha sido demasiado rápido.

–No. No es cierto. Y si sigues disculpándote, no te dejaré que vuelvas a hacerlo –le dijo sonriendo con malicia–. Al menos, no dejaré que me lo hagas más de otras dos o tres decenas de veces.

Draco se echó a reír.

–¿Eso es todo? –bromeó, tomándola en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama–. Lo siento, granger , pero veinte o treinta veces no van a ser suficientes.

Hermionelo abrazó por el cuello.

–Tienes razón –admitió.

Draco la besó muy despacio. Luego se apartó un poco y la miró.

Tenía la melena rubia extendida sobre la almohada, tal y como se la había imaginado. Y sus ojos estaban de un profundo azul violeta.

Le resplandecía el rostro.

Y a él le gustaba saber que el motivo era el modo en que le había hecho el amor.

–_Bellissima_ –murmuró.

Aunque fuese mucho más que bella. Era salvaje, exótica, indómita. Un gato asilvestrado que sólo ronroneaba con las caricias de una mano especial.

Su mano.

–Draco. ¿Qué piensas?

–Pienso que eres una mujer increíble, Hermione granger –le dijo, abrazándola con fuerza–. Y que me alegro mucho de haber venido esta noche.

–Yo también me alegro de que hayas venido –admitió ella, dudando–. Aunque no me he dado cuenta hasta que he abierto la puerta y te he visto, fulminándome con la mirada.

Él se rió suavemente.

–Fulminándote, ¿eh?

–Como un rayo.

–Bueno, he venido porque estaba enfadado.

–Ya lo sé. Yo también lo estaba.

–Pero entonces me has abierto la puerta y te he visto.

–Tan elegantemente vestida –comentó ella–. Con un vestido de diseño, peinada, maquillada. Y no te has podido resistir.

Draco sonrió. Y luego dejó de hacerlo.

–Y entonces me he dado cuenta de que me había mentido a mí mismo. De que había venido porque te deseaba, pero era demasiado bruto para verlo.

–Demasiado orgulloso, quieres decir.

–No –respondió él. Luego se encogió de hombros–. Tal vez. Bueno, sí, tienes razón. ¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta?

–Porque a veces yo soy igual. Orgullosa. Y un poco arrogante –le confesó, suspirando–. Y en ocasiones me niego a admitir la verdad. Y yo que esperaba un sándwich de pollo y un té.

–Me sorprende, _bellissima_, que estuvieses esperando un sándwich y un té en vez de a mí.

Hermionese echó a reír.

–No sé si sabes que no eres mi tipo.

–Ni tú el mío. Eres demasiado guapa, demasiado sexy, demasiado…

–Hablo en serio.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no me gustan los hombres arrogantes, en plan «yo Tarzán, tú Jane».

–¿Arrogante? ¿Yo?

–Sí, tú, príncipe Malfoy. Arrogante. Y demasiado vestido.

Draco se echó a reír. Hermionetenía razón. Ella estaba desnuda mientras que él todavía llevaba puesta toda la ropa.

–Tienes razón, pero ése es un problema fácil de solucionar.

Se levantó, se quitó los mocasines y toda la ropa, y vio que Hermionelo observaba con deseo, sobre todo, al descubrir que estaba excitado otra vez.

–¿Mejor así? –le preguntó él, tumbándose a su lado y abrazándola.

–Mucho mejor. Mucho, mucho…

Draco la acalló con un beso. Luego otro. Bajó por su garganta hasta los pechos, oyó que contenía la respiración al tomar un pezón con la boca.

–Draco –susurró Hermione.

Él la agarró por las muñecas y le llevó las manos al cabecero de la cama.

–Quédate así –le pidió. Luego le abrió las piernas y la miró–. Una flor perfecta –dijo antes de besarla íntimamente.

Hermionegritó y se apretó contra él, contra las caricias de su lengua.

«Sí», pensó. «Sí». A eso había ido Draco esa noche.

Había ido por ella. Por lo que era, una mujer con el corazón y la pasión de una tigresa.

Por lo que era, no por quién era. Por ella.

–Hermione–dijo él, incorporándose–. Hermione, mírame.

Y sus misteriosos ojos de mujer se fijaron en él. Entonces, la penetró de un solo empellón.

Ambos empezaron a moverse con urgencia. Hermionegimió, se apretó contra él, lo abrazó.

–Draco –le dijo–. Draco…

Notó que sus músculos internos empezaban a contraerse y arqueó la espalda.

Él gritó también un segundo después.

Hermioneestaba llorando cuando Draco se dejó caer sobre ella. Eran lágrimas de felicidad que él besó antes de tumbarse boca arriba, arrastrándola a su lado y abrazándola con fuerza contra su corazón.

Hermionese había dormido.

O eso le parecía, porque, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Alguien había apagado la luz. Y la había tapado con la colcha que ella había dejado doblada a los pies de la cama.

No, alguien no. Draco. Estaba entre sus brazos, piel con piel, la cara hundida en su cuello, la mano apoyada en su pecho.

Estaba respirando despacio, de manera constante.

Hermionepensó que era increíble que se hubiese dormido entre sus brazos. Ella nunca dormía después de tener sexo.

Bueno, sí, claro que dormía, pero jamás en brazos de su amante.

Lo que le gustaba era quedarse tumbada un rato con su amante, charlar , o acariciarse, y luego le decía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, o lo que fuese necesario, para echarlo de su cama.

Le gustaba que fuese así. Que fuese en su propia cama, para tener siempre el control, para poder decirle cuándo tenía que marcharse. Y no sufrir la humillación de pasar por delante del portero, o de tomar un taxi a las ocho de la mañana con la ropa de la noche anterior.

Y así evitaba que el amante pensase que podía querer algo a largo plazo.

Hermioneconocía muy bien cómo eran las relaciones a largo plazo. Su padre había dominado a su madre toda la vida.

Del principio al final, una mantenía las riendas de la situación siempre y cuando la cama fuese suya.

Y los hombres lo entendían.

En una ocasión, había oído hablar de mujeres a sus hermanos, cuando todavía estaban solteros, y les había hecho una pregunta.

–¿Lo que queréis decir es que la mujer perfecta aparecería en vuestra cama cuando la necesitaseis y desaparecería por arte de magia cuando vosotros quisieseis?

Ellos se habían echado a reír.

–Sí –le había contestado Nick por fin.

Y ella les había anunciado que tenía una gran sorpresa.

–Las mujeres queremos lo mismo –les había dicho–. Un hombre que aparezca en nuestra cama cuando nosotras queramos, y luego desaparezca.

Y sus hermanos se habían puesto más que colorados.

–Sólo quieres que nos avergoncemos –había dicho Falco, al que era muy difícil avergonzar.

Pero no. Hermionesólo había sido sincera.

A las mujeres también les gustaba el sexo. Al menos, a casi todas.

Lo que ocurría era que se las educaba de manera que pensasen que las chicas buenas jamás lo admitían.

Pero ella no era así.

No creía en eso de quedarse a dormir, ni de intentar llamar a las cosas con nombres equivocados. Se podía hablar de lo que una quería. Y de lo que no quería.

Y lo que Hermioneno quería era esa tontería del amor para siempre jamás…

Lo que le hizo pensar que había llegado el momento de despertar a Draco y decirle que había sido maravilloso, pero que era tarde, que el día siguiente iba a ser muy largo y que se tenía que marchar a casa.

Aunque lo del día siguiente ya lo sabía él.

Independientemente de cómo hubiese sido el sexo, todavía no habían acordado nada. Y él seguía siendo el dueño de la tierra que ella había ido a reclamar.

A Hermionele entraron ganas de gemir.

¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de eso? ¿Desde cuándo permitía que la emoción se interpusiese en el camino de la razón?

Lo que le había dicho a Draco era cierto. Se había sentido atraída por él desde el principio, aunque lo hubiese negado hasta esa noche. Al verlo en la puerta de su habitación, había tenido que enfrentarse a la verdad, que aunque hubiese dicho que lo despreciaba, en realidad quería acostarse con él.

Pero una cosa era el deseo y otra muy distinta quebrantar la función ética que desempeñaba en aquella situación.

Era abogada, una abogada que no tenía líos con sus demandados. Eso, si es que llegaban a demandarlo.

De acuerdo, había cometido un error, un gran error, pero no merecía la pena darle más vueltas. Lo importante era que no volvería a ocurrir.

El sexo había estado muy bien, pero no era la primera vez que…

–Hola.

Sorprendida, Hermionelevantó la cabeza y miró a Draco, que le estaba sonriendo de una manera muy sensual.

–Te has despertado –le contestó alegremente–. Estupendo, porque estaba a punto de hacerlo yo.

Él cambió de postura, hizo que Hermionese tumbase boca arriba y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

–¿Y cómo tenías pensado hacerlo?

Hermionese estremeció sólo con el sonido de su voz.

–Draco –le dijo–, escúchame.

–Esto ha sido un error.

–Sí. Eso es. Me alegro de que entiendas…

Él la besó en los labios, muy despacio. Hermionedeseó devolverle el beso, envolverse en su calor, pero supo que no debía hacerlo.

–Por favor, escúchame, Draco. Estoy intentando decirte que…

–Somos las partes contrarias de un posible juicio.

–Exacto. Y…

–Lo que nos convierte en enemigos. Hermionesuspiró aliviada.

–Sí. Ha sido… ha sido agradable, pero…

–¿Agradable?

–Más que agradable. Ha sido…

Él volvió a besarla, más intensamente. Hermionenotó su erección y sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre.

«Oh, no», pensó. No había sido sólo buen sexo, aquello era mucho más. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, como al borde de un precipicio.

Draco la penetró y ella dejó de respirar. Indefensa, presa del placer, arqueó el cuerpo contra el de él.

–Dime que pare –le dijo Draco–, y lo haré.

Ella lo miró a los ojos oscuros.

–Sólo tienes que pedírmelo, Hermione.

–De acuerdo –contestó ella, humedeciéndose los labios–. Quiero… quiero…

Hermionegimió, hundió los dedos en su pelo y lo besó.

Mucho rato después, se tumbó de lado, acurrucada contra él.

–Quería haberte dicho que no tienes que preocuparte de nada –le dijo–. Estoy tomando la píldora.

–Bene –respondió él, apoyando la mano en su pecho–. En caso contrario, habría tenido que marcharme a buscar una farmacia. Y habría sido un espectáculo lamentable, _bellissima_, un hombre hecho y derecho, recorriendo a cuatro patas las calles de Roma.

Ella se echó a reír.

Y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. cap 9

Capítulo 7

HERMIONEestaba de puntillas, con el cuerpo apretado contra el de Draco y los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él la estaba besando sin piedad. Le había metido las manos por debajo del albornoz y la estaba agarrando por el trasero para apretarla más contra él. Su erección chocaba contra el vientre de Hermione, excitándola todavía más.

No era su primer amante, había tenido otros y sabía que siempre era emocionante, pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir.

Pero nunca había sido así.

Estaba temblando, sin aliento, casi aturdida de deseo.

Draco le dijo algo atropelladamente. Ella no lo entendió. Era italiano elegante, de clase alta, nada que ver con el dialecto siciliano que había oído de niña, pero no necesitó entenderlo para saber lo que quería decir.

Que la deseaba.

Allí, en ese momento.

Era lo mismo que quería ella.

Él le desató el albornoz, y se lo apartó de los hombros. Le acarició la espalda, las caderas y después subió las manos hasta sus pechos.

Le acarició los pezones y la hizo gritar. Hermioneagarró su camiseta negra y se la sacó de los pantalones. Apoyó las manos en su pecho desnudo y lo oyó gemir.

Hermionetambién gimió.

Draco tenía el cuerpo caliente. Era todo músculo, pasó las manos por su vientre y se maravilló con sus perfectos abdominales.

–Draco –susurró.

Él también dijo su nombre mientras le quitaba completamente el albornoz y lo dejaba caer a sus pies. Hermionesintió frío. Él se inclinó a besarla en el cuello, en la curva de un pecho, se metió la punta henchida en la boca.

Hermionegritó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y notó calor en el vientre.

Él levantó la cabeza, la besó en los labios, hundió los dedos en su pelo y le devoró la boca una y otra vez.

Acarició todo su cuerpo. No eran caricias suaves, pero tampoco era suavidad lo que Hermionequería.

No en esos momentos.

Lo que quería era aquello. Los labios de Draco en su garganta. Sus dedos frotándole los pezones. La rodilla enfundada en unos vaqueros entre los muslos.

Y luego su mano, entre las piernas.

–Estás caliente –dijo él–. Tan caliente y tan húmeda…

–Venga –lo alentó ella–. Date prisa, por favor.

Y él se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones. Hermionemetió la mano debajo y le acarició la erección.

Era grande, increíblemente grande.

–Hermione–dijo él.

Nada más, pero había tanta urgencia en su voz que ella se puso de puntillas y le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

–Sí, por favor, por favor…

Y aquello fue lo que necesitaba Draco para perderse del todo.

La tomó en brazos y la apoyó contra la puerta cerrada. Ella lo abrazó por las caderas y Draco la penetró.

Ella gritó de placer.

Draco siguió moviéndose, entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez, en casa ocasión con más fuerza.

–Draco. Oh, Dios mío, Draco…

Él la agarró por el trasero con una mano y hundió la otra en su pelo mientras la besaba.

Era implacable. La besaba. La penetraba. Y ella gemía, se apretaba contra él y él pensó que iba a llegar al orgasmo, Dio, iba a llegar…

Hermionegritó.

Y Draco explotó en su interior.

El mundo se detuvo a su alrededor.

Después de un buen rato, Hermionerespiró hondo. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y hundió la cara en su garganta.

Tuvo la sensación de que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Él seguía sujetándola con fuerza.

–Guau –dijo Hermioneen un susurro–. Ha sido, ha sido…

Él se rió con suavidad.

–Sí. Ha sido –dijo. Luego dudó–. ¿No ha sido demasiado rápido?

Hermionelevantó la cabeza.

–Sólo quieres que vuelva a decir guau.

Él sonrió.

–Tal vez, pero ha sido demasiado rápido.

–No. No es cierto. Y si sigues disculpándote, no te dejaré que vuelvas a hacerlo –le dijo sonriendo con malicia–. Al menos, no dejaré que me lo hagas más de otras dos o tres decenas de veces.

Draco se echó a reír.

–¿Eso es todo? –bromeó, tomándola en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama–. Lo siento, granger , pero veinte o treinta veces no van a ser suficientes.

Hermionelo abrazó por el cuello.

–Tienes razón –admitió.

Draco la besó muy despacio. Luego se apartó un poco y la miró.

Tenía la melena rubia extendida sobre la almohada, tal y como se la había imaginado. Y sus ojos estaban de un profundo azul violeta.

Le resplandecía el rostro.

Y a él le gustaba saber que el motivo era el modo en que le había hecho el amor.

–_Bellissima_ –murmuró.

Aunque fuese mucho más que bella. Era salvaje, exótica, indómita. Un gato asilvestrado que sólo ronroneaba con las caricias de una mano especial.

Su mano.

–Draco. ¿Qué piensas?

–Pienso que eres una mujer increíble, Hermione granger –le dijo, abrazándola con fuerza–. Y que me alegro mucho de haber venido esta noche.

–Yo también me alegro de que hayas venido –admitió ella, dudando–. Aunque no me he dado cuenta hasta que he abierto la puerta y te he visto, fulminándome con la mirada.

Él se rió suavemente.

–Fulminándote, ¿eh?

–Como un rayo.

–Bueno, he venido porque estaba enfadado.

–Ya lo sé. Yo también lo estaba.

–Pero entonces me has abierto la puerta y te he visto.

–Tan elegantemente vestida –comentó ella–. Con un vestido de diseño, peinada, maquillada. Y no te has podido resistir.

Draco sonrió. Y luego dejó de hacerlo.

–Y entonces me he dado cuenta de que me había mentido a mí mismo. De que había venido porque te deseaba, pero era demasiado bruto para verlo.

–Demasiado orgulloso, quieres decir.

–No –respondió él. Luego se encogió de hombros–. Tal vez. Bueno, sí, tienes razón. ¿Y cómo te has dado cuenta?

–Porque a veces yo soy igual. Orgullosa. Y un poco arrogante –le confesó, suspirando–. Y en ocasiones me niego a admitir la verdad. Y yo que esperaba un sándwich de pollo y un té.

–Me sorprende, _bellissima_, que estuvieses esperando un sándwich y un té en vez de a mí.

Hermionese echó a reír.

–No sé si sabes que no eres mi tipo.

–Ni tú el mío. Eres demasiado guapa, demasiado sexy, demasiado…

–Hablo en serio.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no me gustan los hombres arrogantes, en plan «yo Tarzán, tú Jane».

–¿Arrogante? ¿Yo?

–Sí, tú, príncipe Malfoy. Arrogante. Y demasiado vestido.

Draco se echó a reír. Hermionetenía razón. Ella estaba desnuda mientras que él todavía llevaba puesta toda la ropa.

–Tienes razón, pero ése es un problema fácil de solucionar.

Se levantó, se quitó los mocasines y toda la ropa, y vio que Hermionelo observaba con deseo, sobre todo, al descubrir que estaba excitado otra vez.

–¿Mejor así? –le preguntó él, tumbándose a su lado y abrazándola.

–Mucho mejor. Mucho, mucho…

Draco la acalló con un beso. Luego otro. Bajó por su garganta hasta los pechos, oyó que contenía la respiración al tomar un pezón con la boca.

–Draco –susurró Hermione.

Él la agarró por las muñecas y le llevó las manos al cabecero de la cama.

–Quédate así –le pidió. Luego le abrió las piernas y la miró–. Una flor perfecta –dijo antes de besarla íntimamente.

Hermionegritó y se apretó contra él, contra las caricias de su lengua.

«Sí», pensó. «Sí». A eso había ido Draco esa noche.

Había ido por ella. Por lo que era, una mujer con el corazón y la pasión de una tigresa.

Por lo que era, no por quién era. Por ella.

–Hermione–dijo él, incorporándose–. Hermione, mírame.

Y sus misteriosos ojos de mujer se fijaron en él. Entonces, la penetró de un solo empellón.

Ambos empezaron a moverse con urgencia. Hermionegimió, se apretó contra él, lo abrazó.

–Draco –le dijo–. Draco…

Notó que sus músculos internos empezaban a contraerse y arqueó la espalda.

Él gritó también un segundo después.

Hermioneestaba llorando cuando Draco se dejó caer sobre ella. Eran lágrimas de felicidad que él besó antes de tumbarse boca arriba, arrastrándola a su lado y abrazándola con fuerza contra su corazón.

Hermionese había dormido.

O eso le parecía, porque, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Alguien había apagado la luz. Y la había tapado con la colcha que ella había dejado doblada a los pies de la cama.

No, alguien no. Draco. Estaba entre sus brazos, piel con piel, la cara hundida en su cuello, la mano apoyada en su pecho.

Estaba respirando despacio, de manera constante.

Hermionepensó que era increíble que se hubiese dormido entre sus brazos. Ella nunca dormía después de tener sexo.

Bueno, sí, claro que dormía, pero jamás en brazos de su amante.

Lo que le gustaba era quedarse tumbada un rato con su amante, charlar , o acariciarse, y luego le decía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, o lo que fuese necesario, para echarlo de su cama.

Le gustaba que fuese así. Que fuese en su propia cama, para tener siempre el control, para poder decirle cuándo tenía que marcharse. Y no sufrir la humillación de pasar por delante del portero, o de tomar un taxi a las ocho de la mañana con la ropa de la noche anterior.

Y así evitaba que el amante pensase que podía querer algo a largo plazo.

Hermioneconocía muy bien cómo eran las relaciones a largo plazo. Su padre había dominado a su madre toda la vida.

Del principio al final, una mantenía las riendas de la situación siempre y cuando la cama fuese suya.

Y los hombres lo entendían.

En una ocasión, había oído hablar de mujeres a sus hermanos, cuando todavía estaban solteros, y les había hecho una pregunta.

–¿Lo que queréis decir es que la mujer perfecta aparecería en vuestra cama cuando la necesitaseis y desaparecería por arte de magia cuando vosotros quisieseis?

Ellos se habían echado a reír.

–Sí –le había contestado Nick por fin.

Y ella les había anunciado que tenía una gran sorpresa.

–Las mujeres queremos lo mismo –les había dicho–. Un hombre que aparezca en nuestra cama cuando nosotras queramos, y luego desaparezca.

Y sus hermanos se habían puesto más que colorados.

–Sólo quieres que nos avergoncemos –había dicho Falco, al que era muy difícil avergonzar.

Pero no. Hermionesólo había sido sincera.

A las mujeres también les gustaba el sexo. Al menos, a casi todas.

Lo que ocurría era que se las educaba de manera que pensasen que las chicas buenas jamás lo admitían.

Pero ella no era así.

No creía en eso de quedarse a dormir, ni de intentar llamar a las cosas con nombres equivocados. Se podía hablar de lo que una quería. Y de lo que no quería.

Y lo que Hermioneno quería era esa tontería del amor para siempre jamás…

Lo que le hizo pensar que había llegado el momento de despertar a Draco y decirle que había sido maravilloso, pero que era tarde, que el día siguiente iba a ser muy largo y que se tenía que marchar a casa.

Aunque lo del día siguiente ya lo sabía él.

Independientemente de cómo hubiese sido el sexo, todavía no habían acordado nada. Y él seguía siendo el dueño de la tierra que ella había ido a reclamar.

A Hermionele entraron ganas de gemir.

¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de eso? ¿Desde cuándo permitía que la emoción se interpusiese en el camino de la razón?

Lo que le había dicho a Draco era cierto. Se había sentido atraída por él desde el principio, aunque lo hubiese negado hasta esa noche. Al verlo en la puerta de su habitación, había tenido que enfrentarse a la verdad, que aunque hubiese dicho que lo despreciaba, en realidad quería acostarse con él.

Pero una cosa era el deseo y otra muy distinta quebrantar la función ética que desempeñaba en aquella situación.

Era abogada, una abogada que no tenía líos con sus demandados. Eso, si es que llegaban a demandarlo.

De acuerdo, había cometido un error, un gran error, pero no merecía la pena darle más vueltas. Lo importante era que no volvería a ocurrir.

El sexo había estado muy bien, pero no era la primera vez que…

–Hola.

Sorprendida, Hermionelevantó la cabeza y miró a Draco, que le estaba sonriendo de una manera muy sensual.

–Te has despertado –le contestó alegremente–. Estupendo, porque estaba a punto de hacerlo yo.

Él cambió de postura, hizo que Hermionese tumbase boca arriba y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

–¿Y cómo tenías pensado hacerlo?

Hermionese estremeció sólo con el sonido de su voz.

–Draco –le dijo–, escúchame.

–Esto ha sido un error.

–Sí. Eso es. Me alegro de que entiendas…

Él la besó en los labios, muy despacio. Hermionedeseó devolverle el beso, envolverse en su calor, pero supo que no debía hacerlo.

–Por favor, escúchame, Draco. Estoy intentando decirte que…

–Somos las partes contrarias de un posible juicio.

–Exacto. Y…

–Lo que nos convierte en enemigos. Hermionesuspiró aliviada.

–Sí. Ha sido… ha sido agradable, pero…

–¿Agradable?

–Más que agradable. Ha sido…

Él volvió a besarla, más intensamente. Hermionenotó su erección y sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre.

«Oh, no», pensó. No había sido sólo buen sexo, aquello era mucho más. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, como al borde de un precipicio.

Draco la penetró y ella dejó de respirar. Indefensa, presa del placer, arqueó el cuerpo contra el de él.

–Dime que pare –le dijo Draco–, y lo haré.

Ella lo miró a los ojos oscuros.

–Sólo tienes que pedírmelo, Hermione.

–De acuerdo –contestó ella, humedeciéndose los labios–. Quiero… quiero…

Hermionegimió, hundió los dedos en su pelo y lo besó.

Mucho rato después, se tumbó de lado, acurrucada contra él.

–Quería haberte dicho que no tienes que preocuparte de nada –le dijo–. Estoy tomando la píldora.

–Bene –respondió él, apoyando la mano en su pecho–. En caso contrario, habría tenido que marcharme a buscar una farmacia. Y habría sido un espectáculo lamentable, _bellissima_, un hombre hecho y derecho, recorriendo a cuatro patas las calles de Roma.

Ella se echó a reír.

Y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Capítulo 9

El portero del hotel no era el mismo que la noche anterior.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando Draco le preguntó por su Ferrari.

¿Un Ferrari? ¿Allí? Era imposible. El _signore_ tenía que entender que aquél no era un hotel en el que dejasen semejantes coches.

Eso era cierto.

Era un hotel limpio, pero eso era todo. Al parecer, Cesare granger no pagaba bien a su _consigliere_.

Draco le dijo que él había dejado allí su Ferrari la noche anterior. Y al mismo tiempo se sacó un billete de cien euros del bolsillo y se lo dio al portero.

Éste chasqueó los dedos y señaló a un chico vestido de botones, que salió corriendo al instante. Unos segundos más tarde, Draco tenía allí su coche. Le dio otra propina al chico, se sentó detrás del volante y se marchó.

Tenía que sacarse lo ocurrido de la cabeza.

Maldijo a Hermione granger y se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que no había que mezclar el placer con los negocios?

Había hecho una tontería.

Hermioneera atractiva, ¿y qué? Conocía a muchas mujeres atractivas.

¿Acaso no había dejado a una en Hawái? De hecho, Giselle era más guapa que Hermione.

O quizás no.

Tal vez sólo estuviese más interesada en complacerlo que Hermione.

Giselle siempre iba perfumada, peinada, maquillada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado con ella, dos meses? Y en todo ese tiempo jamás la había visto despeinada.

Había llegado a sospechar que se levantaba de la cama para entrar de puntillas en el baño y peinarse y maquillarse antes de que él se despertase y la viese.

Hermioneno se había molestado en hacerlo.

Esa mañana había estado despeinada, sin maquillaje. No había estado perfecta, ni muchísimo menos.

Draco agarró el volante con fuerza.

Le había parecido una mujer que había disfrutado de cada momento que había pasado en los brazos de su amante, pero si eso era cierto, ¿por qué había comentado que su problema no se había solucionado porque se hubiesen acostado juntos?

¿Acaso no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su maldita tierra de Sicilia?

Probablemente, no.

Era una mujer insoportable. Testaruda y desafiante.

Draco tenía que haberse vuelto loco para haber tenido sexo con ella.

Aunque no era porque prefiriese que sus mujeres fuesen obedientes.

No era machista, sólo era un hombre que entendía que los hombres eran hombres y las mujeres, mujeres, y que siempre estaba bien demostrarles cuál era el sexo dominante.

Iba conduciendo demasiado rápido, pero ya estaba cerca de su casa y había poco tráfico. Era una de las ventajas de vivir en la Via Appia Antica, que había pocas villas y mucho espacio.

Y eso era, metafóricamente hablando, lo que él necesitaba: espacio.

Era increíble que Hermionepudiese pensar en el terreno primero y en las horas que habían pasado juntos haciendo el amor después.

Bueno, no habían hecho el amor.

Habían tenido sexo. Hermionehabía sido muy clara al respecto, y con razón. Y ésa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de ella.

Lo de hacer el amor era una frase de mujer, una manera de transformar algo básico y sincero en algo complicado.

Los hombres hablaban de hacer el amor, pero la expresión era un eufemismo para referirse al sexo.

Eso era lo que hacían los hombres y las mujeres en la cama. Era lo que Hermioney él habían hecho. En la cama, y fuera de ella. Contra la pared, apoyados en el lavabo, en la ducha…

¿Estaba loco? ¿Por qué seguía viendo en su mente imágenes de una mujer a la que hubiese preferido no conocer?

Vio las puertas de su casa delante y redujo la velocidad. Apretó un botón y las puertas se abrieron.

El hecho era que habían tenido sexo. Y que ella le había puesto los pies en el suelo acusándolo de haberlo planeado todo.

Pero lo cierto era que la había deseado, aunque no hubiese querido admitirlo, y que cuando Hermionele había abierto la puerta de su habitación, tan guapa a pesar de no ir maquillada, ni peinada; delicada y fuerte al mismo tiempo… Aunque Draco no entendía que una mujer pudiese parecerle fuerte y frágil a la vez.

Pero así era Hermione.

Era una mujer demasiado complicada para él, pero, aun sabiéndolo, la había deseado.

Y ella a él con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión, a pesar de que se suponía que era su enemigo.

La actitud de Hermionecon respecto al sexo era sincera y abierta. Y a Draco también le gustaba eso de ella. Además, era ridículo culparla por haber dicho lo que cualquier hombre habría pensado.

Pero sólo los hombres pensaban así. O, al menos, lo expresaban de manera tan directa.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Estaba enfadado porque Hermione granger era una mujer preciosa que hablaba como un hombre? Era la primera vez que se topaba con una mujer así.

¿Lo hacía sentirse incómodo?

¿O había algo más?

¿No sería que, en el fondo, Draco quería saber si era así también con otros hombres?

Aunque le diese igual…

Golpeó el volante con ambas manos.

Aquello no tenía lógica. No podía tenerla. Había cometido un error, punto final.

Jamás tendría que haber permitido que la discusión con Cesare granger llegase tan lejos. Tenía que haber hecho caso omiso de su última carta. Así, no habría tenido que reunirse con su representante.

Pero lo había hecho y para rematar, se había acostado con Hermione.

Estaba harto de tantas tonterías. Se trataba de un gánster que llevaba toda la vida robando a los demás y que pensaba que podía seguir haciéndolo. Y de una mujer que podía ver el sexo como una herramienta de negociación…

Draco frunció el ceño.

Se preguntó si Hermionehabría pensado realmente que conseguiría la tierra a cambio de una noche de sexo para el recuerdo.

«Espera», le dijo una vocecita interior, «ella no ha sugerido eso en ningún momento. Has sido tú, tonto. Recuerda que le has dicho que hacía el trabajo sucio de su padre en la cama».

Un desastre. Era todo un desastre.

Draco salió del coche y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

¿Qué más daba quién hubiese dicho qué? Estaba harto de los granger , del padre y de la hija.

Y esa tarde iba a librarse de ambos.

Hermionehabía llevado pocas cosas a Roma.

Dos trajes de chaqueta. Cuatro blusas de seda blancas. Tres pares de zapatos de tacón, que aquel imbécil había dicho que eran ridículos.

–Se tenía que haber pasado cuatro meses casi sin comer para comprarse un par –murmuró Hermionemientras revisaba la ropa que había llevado.

O mejor, tenía que haber intentado andar con ellos.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a Draco intentando meter los pies en sus tacones, y se habría echado a reír si hubiese estado de buen humor, pero no lo estaba. Ni siquiera le hacía sonreír pensar en la historia de la Cenicienta al revés.

Además, el príncipe Malfoy no era ningún príncipe azul.

Era un idiota aristócrata y autocrático.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese sentido insultado cuando le había dicho la verdad?

Tal vez fuese ése el problema. Tal vez lo cierto fuese que él se había imaginado que era tan bueno en la cama que había conseguido hacerla olvidar qué había ido a hacer a Roma.

Hermionepuso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía buscando entre la ropa.

Pues estaba equivocado. No era una tonta ni le iba a entregar el corazón sólo por haberse acostado con él.

Bueno, no se había acostado con él, habían tenido sexo. Para los hombres siempre era eso, lo mismo que para las mujeres con cabeza.

Una de las cosas que a Hermionemás le gustaban del Derecho era que tenía siempre las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que necesitase describir.

El sexo era así.

¿Por qué fingir? ¿Por qué hablar de acostarse o, todavía peor, de amor? ¿Por qué fingir que el corazón tenía algo que ver con un acto estrictamente biológico?

Y con respecto a su comentario de que una noche de sexo no iba a cambiar las cosas… Tal vez al príncipe no le hubiese gustado oír la verdad, pero no habría sido la primera que utilizase el sexo para negociar. Su vida profesional estaba llena de ejemplos. De mujeres de mirada triste que seguían con sus maridos a pesar de que éstos les pegaban para poder tener un techo. De impresionantes modelos casadas con viejos grotescos para poder tener dinero y joyas.

Hermioneapretó los labios.

También había otro tipo de intercambios. Como el caso de su madre.

Sofia granger seguía con su marido, que era un gánster, para no tener que pasar por la vergüenza que representaba el divorcio para una mujer siciliana conservadora. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber?

Hermionepuso los brazos en jarras y se sopló un rizo de la frente.

Ella no era así.

Ella no necesitaba un hombre para tener una casa, ropa y comida. No quería joyas ni nada que no pudiese comprar con su propio dinero. Y estaba segura de que sería capaz de divorciarse de un cretino que se lo mereciese, aunque jamás tendría que hacerlo.

Porque no tenía pensado casarse.

Le gustaban los hombres, pasar tiempo con ellos, tener sexo de vez en cuando, pero de manera clara. Sin compromisos. Sin mentiras.

El amor era una ilusión. El sexo era sexo, pero ¿qué tenía todo eso que ver con lo que había ocurrido allí un rato antes?

Ella sólo había dicho la verdad, ¿cómo era posible que Draco hubiese conseguido que sonase… barato? No lo era. Había sido un comentario sincero.

Qué pena que al príncipe no le gustase la sinceridad.

Y Hermioneno iba a olvidar que la había acusado de haberse acostado con él para hacerle cambiar de idea acerca del terreno…

Eso le había dolido. Porque hacer el amor con él…

No. Tener sexo con él había sido, había sido…

–Maldita sea –dijo con voz temblorosa.

No merecía la pena mirar atrás.

Era el momento de mirar al frente.

¿Dónde estaban los vaqueros, la camiseta y las zapatillas de deporte que había metido en la maleta? Siempre metía algo así por si surgía algún contratiempo.

En esa ocasión había metido una camiseta que le había regalado Isabella en su último cumpleaños, era de color gris y en la parte delantera tenía escrita la frase: Las mujeres necesitan a los hombres como un pez necesita una bicicleta.

Más cierto, imposible.

Hermionese quitó el albornoz, se puso un sujetador y unas braguitas, los vaqueros y la camiseta.

Los vaqueros eran de talle bajo y la camiseta le quedaba un poco corta.

Se miró al espejo. Se le veía el ombligo. Tal vez se hiciese un piercing cuando volviese a casa.

Qué pena no habérselo hecho ya. Habría estado perfecta para ir con Draco a su elegante despacho porque, sin duda, allí era a donde iba a llevarla.

¿Pensaría que iba a intimidarla con un escenario tan formal?

Pues se equivocaba.

Hermionetodavía no había terminado de pelear. Allí en Italia también había tribunales, y Cesare tenía el dinero necesario para pagar traductores y abogados.

Además, tal y como ya le había advertido a Draco, siempre podían recurrir a la voraz prensa. Era cierto que su padre tampoco querría publicidad, pero ¿a quién le importaba lo que quisiera Cesare? Él la había enviado allí.

Hermionetomó su bolso.

No volvería a casa al día siguiente. Se quedaría en Roma el tiempo necesario para recuperar la tierra de su madre.

Todavía no sabía cómo iba a conseguirlo, pero lo haría.

En lo que a ella respectaba, el príncipe Draco Marcellus Malfoy podía irse al infierno.


	8. cap 10

Capítulo 10

DRACO vio a Hermioneen cuanto tomó la curva que daba al hotel y se dio cuenta de que había seguido su consejo.

No iba vestida de traje ni con tacones. Llevaba vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta.

¿Qué ponía en la camiseta? Entrecerró los ojos, leyó el mensaje… y supo que tenía un día muy largo por delante.

Al menos, parecía una mujer normal. Bueno, eso era mentira.

No había nada de normal en ella. Era Hermione, tenía la espalda recta, la barbilla levantada y los rizos a punto de escapar de lo que hubiese utilizado para sujetárselos.

¿Qué era lo que había pensado de ella? Delicada pero fuerte… ¿Y qué?

Quería perderla de vista.

Pero por algún motivo, el mensaje de su camiseta hacía que le entrasen ganas de meterla en el coche y besarla hasta que le rogase que le hiciese el amor. Salvo que no era amor, sino, tal y como ella misma había dicho, sólo sexo.

Sonrió al verla acercarse al coche con paso decidido y observar que hacía un gesto brusco al portero para que no se molestase en intentar abrirle la puerta del coche.

–¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido? –inquirió Hermione.

Draco frunció el ceño.

–Nada en ti me parece divertido, granger –le contestó, inclinándose para abrirle la puerta–. Entra.

–Quizás no hayas entendido mi mensaje. No necesito que me abras las puertas. Soy capaz de hacer las cosas sola –le respondió ella con frialdad.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Aquella mujer necesitaba un par de lecciones de modales y él le iba a dar alguna mientras tuviese que soportarla.

–Perdóname –le dijo, también en tono frío–. Por un momento se me había olvidado lo que piensas de la buena educación.

Ella se ruborizó y a Draco le gustó.

–Con respecto al portero, sólo intentaba hacer su trabajo.

–Un trabajo innecesario.

–Pero un trabajo –le dijo Draco–. Algo necesario para tener comida que llevarse a la boca, aunque no creo que tú hayas tenido que preocuparte nunca por eso.

Hermionese sonrojó todavía más.

Draco tenía razón, aunque Hermioneno entendía qué sabría un príncipe de tener que ganarse el pan.

Ella sí sabía lo que era preocuparse por el dinero. Sabía lo que era rechazar la ayuda económica de su padre para estudiar en la universidad, sabía lo que era mentir a sus hermanos y decirles que no necesitaba dinero para la matrícula…

–¿Vas a subir al coche o no? Decídete, _consigliere_. No estoy de humor para juegos.

Hermionedeseó darle con la puerta en las arrogantes narices, pero, hablando de trabajos, ella tenía que hacer el suyo, e iba a hacerlo.

Así que agachó la cabeza y se sentó, cuando vio que el portero se acercaba a cerrarle la puerta, ella le sonrió con dulzura y le dijo:

–_Grazie_.

Luego se giró hacia Draco y dejó de sonreír.

–Seguro que tú sí que sabes lo que es preocuparse por tener qué comer –añadió.

Él pensó en los años que había pasado haciendo una sola comida al día para poder pagarse la universidad, pero no se lo había contado nunca a nadie y no iba a empezar con Hermione granger .

De hecho, le dio una propina al portero y luego pisó el acelerador.

–Por supuesto que no –le dijo mientras tomaba la curva–. Es muy fácil encontrar trufas y caviar.

Hermionelo fulminó con la mirada.

Estaba de muy mal humor y la culpa era toda suya.

Despreciaba a Draco Malfoy, pero se había acostado con él. Era una mujer moderna, sí, pero también era selectiva. No se acostaba con hombres a los que despreciaba.

¿Qué hacía sentada en aquel coche, como una obediente esclava? ¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que la llevase a algún sitio, sin saber adónde? ¿Por qué no se había puesto un traje y tacones?

Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué se había acostado con él?

«Porque querías hacerlo», le contestó una voz interior. «Porque es guapo y sexy, divertido e inteligente. También es arrogante, y te gusta su arrogancia. Porque te encanta que te lleven la contraria y, sobre todo, porque te encanta que te abrace y cambie tus ideas acerca de lo que es estar con un hombre…».

–… cambia todo lo que pensabas que sabías al respecto –dijo Draco.

Hermionese giró hacia él, horrorizada.

–No pretendía decir…

Él arqueó las cejas.

Y Hermionese dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no había pensado en voz alta, todavía no estaba tan loca.

–Da igual –balbució–. Sólo estaba… pensando… Draco frunció el ceño.

«¿Pensando el qué?», se preguntó.

Se le había nublado la vista y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. A Draco le recordó a los momentos de pasión que había tenido con ella.

Se maldijo.

–Pues deja de pensar e intenta prestar atención –le ordenó–. Sé que es difícil, pero intenta mantener la mente abierta, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Acerca de qué?

–De mi terreno de Sicilia.

–El terreno de los granger .

Draco resopló. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar, ni por un instante, que aquélla era Hermione granger , la _consigliere_ de su padre? Todo lo demás era sólo una ilusión.

Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos. Luego, Hermionese giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

–No vamos a tu despacho.

–No –le confirmó él.

–¿Adónde vamos?

–A un lugar donde podamos arreglar esta idiotez.

–Si crees que voy a permitir que me lleves a algún sitio para intentar seducirme…

–¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que tienes una opinión exagerada de ti misma como trofeo sexual?

–¡Eres un ser humano horrible! –dijo ella entre dientes.

Draco se echó a reír y eso la enfadó todavía más.

Draco la vio fulminándolo con la mirada, con los labios apretados, enfadada. Y se preguntó qué haría si detenía el coche, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba hasta que separase los labios.

Pero no iba a hacerlo. No volvería a besarla ni a tocarla. Ya no le interesaba.

–Y no voy a permitir que sigas conduciendo hasta que me digas adónde…

–A Sicilia.

Y tal y como Draco había esperado, la expresión de enfado se convirtió en expresión de sorpresa.

–¿A Sicilia? ¿Tú y yo vamos a ir a…?

–Eso es. Tú y yo, y un piloto.

Entonces, Hermionevio la señal del Aeroporto Ciampino.

–¡No! –exclamó sin pensarlo.

–De hecho, llegamos tarde –dijo Draco pisando el acelerador–. Quiero despegar antes de…

–Escúchame, Draco. No voy a ir en avión a ninguna parte contigo.

–No vamos a ninguna parte, _consigliere_, vamos a Sicilia.

–¡Déjate de juegos de palabras! Y deja de llamarme _consigliere_.

–Eso es lo que eres, ¿no?

–No soy la asesora de mi padre, ni siquiera soy su abogada. Soy su hija y no voy a permitir que me lleves a Sicilia.

–Vaya –respondió él en tono sarcástico–. ¡Tanta información en una sola frase! Estoy impresionado.

–Maldito seas, Malfoy…

Hermionegritó al ver que daba un volantazo y detenía el coche.

–Francamente –le dijo Draco–, me da igual lo que seas. Has venido a Italia a hacer un trabajo para tu viejo. Me has amenazado. Has…

–¿Que te he amenazado? –dijo ella riéndose–. ¿Qué piensas, que llevo una pistola? ¿Que te la voy a poner en la cabeza y…?

Draco se movió con rapidez. Con demasiada rapidez para protestar. En un segundo la tenía en sus brazos.

–Te conozco muy bien –le dijo en voz baja, llevando una mano a su pecho–. Así que no creas que vas a poder amenazarme físicamente. Aunque ya eres una amenaza para mí, Hermione. Cuando te tengo en mis brazos, cuando me miras como me estás mirando ahora, Dio, no puedo pensar con claridad.

–No sé a qué te refieres. Y será mejor que me sueltes, Malfoy. Suéltame o…

Draco la agarró por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y la besó. Hermionese puso tensa, intentó apartarse… y luego gimió, lo abrazó por el cuello y le chupó la lengua.

Fue un beso largo y profundo; que la dejó tocada. Cuando Draco se apartó por fin, estaba temblando.

–Esto es una locura –susurró Hermione–. No podemos…

–Sí –la contradijo Draco–, sí que podemos.

–Tan pronto somos enemigos, como…

Él volvió a besarla, en esa ocasión con ternura. Y ella deseó derretirse entre sus brazos y quedarse allí para siempre.

La idea era desconcertante. Entonces, él se apartó y dejó que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho.

–Por favor –le dijo ella con voz casi inaudible–. Por favor, Draco. No.

Draco la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el pelo con una mano.

Era un hombre con una considerable experiencia con las mujeres. Había estado con muchas, todas deseosas por complacerlo. Y sabía que, en ocasiones, las mujeres decían que no cuando querían todo lo contrario.

También sabía que Hermionelo deseaba.

Podía oírlo en su voz, sentirlo en su manera de temblar entre sus brazos, en la forma en la que permanecía apretada a él. Un embriagador beso más. Otra caricia y susurraría su nombre, levantaría los labios hacia él y lo besaría apasionadamente.

Pero Draco no la besó ni la tocó. En vez de eso, siguió abrazándola, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hundido en su pelo. Tardó mucho en levantar la cabeza.

–Hermione.

Ella suspiró. Se sentó recta y lo miró a los ojos.

A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Delicada y fuerte, su Hermione. Su bellísima Hermione.

–Hermione–repitió él, acariciándole el pelo–. Nos está pasando algo, _bellissima_.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro –le dijo enseguida–. ¿Por qué te parece tan raro?

Tenía razón. No había nada de raro en que un hombre y una mujer se deseasen. Entonces, ¿por qué Draco se enfadó al oír aquello?

Se puso recto y volvió a arrancar el coche.

–Ambos queremos más de lo que pasó anoche –le dijo con brusquedad–. No te molestes en negármelo, Hermione. Sabes que es cierto.

Ella se arregló la coleta y puso las manos sobre su regazo.

Se preguntó por qué le temblaban.

–Da igual –le dijo–. Lo que importa es la tierra.

–Exacto. Por eso vamos a Sicilia. Vamos a arreglar esto de una vez por todas. Y luego…

–Luego –dijo Hermionecon firmeza– , me marcharé a casa.

El avión era un pequeño jet privado, con un interior lujoso. Draco le dio la mano al piloto y le presentó a Hermionecon la educación de alguien que hacía negocios con otra persona por primera vez.

Y ella pensó que no debía de ser su avión.

–Es alquilado –le dijo Draco, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento–. El mío viene de camino desde Hawái.

Roma. Hawái. Sicilia. Y en los documentos de su padre, Hermionecreía haber leído también algo relativo a San Francisco.

El príncipe conocía el mundo entero.

Y a las mujeres. Por eso se sentía ella tan confundida. No por él. O sí, pero no porque la hiciese sentirse especial. Estaba confundida porque era tan educado, tan sofisticado, tan tranquilo… Había conocido a muchos hombres así, pero a ninguno como Draco.

Pero estaba en Italia por negocios, y aquel viaje a Sicilia no iba a cambiar eso.

En un par de horas habría visto lo que Draco quería enseñarle y, después, Roma, Sicilia y el príncipe Draco Malfoy pasarían a la historia.

Estaba equivocada. Muy equivocada.

El vuelo duró poco más de una hora y un coche de alquiler estaba esperándolos en Catania para ir hasta Taormina. Era un todoterreno y Hermioneno tardó en entender por qué.

Por las carreteras, ni más ni menos.

Taormina era un destino turístico, al menos le había dado tiempo a averiguar eso antes de salir hacia Roma. Y, a juzgar por lo que había visto ya, era un lugar precioso de calles empedradas, amplias avenidas, con el azul increíble del mar y, por supuesto, unas impresionantes vistas del monte Etna.

Dejaron atrás la ciudad y la carretera se fue estrechando cada vez más. Ascendió por pendientes rocosas, subió montañas.

–Pensé que el terreno de los granger estaba en Taormina –comentó Hermionemientras se agarraba al asiento.

Draco la miró.

–Mi terreno, quieres decir.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Te importaría responder a mi pregunta? ¿Está en Taormina o no?

–Claro. Más o menos. Aquí, las fronteras no están tan bien delimitadas como en Roma. O Manhattan.

–¿No deberíamos haber parado en el ayuntamiento? ¿O donde tengan los registros inmobiliarios?

–Mis abogados enviaron copias de todo a tu padre hace semanas. ¿No las has leído?

–Sí –respondió ella entre dientes–. Y nada de lo que he leído me ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

Sólo quería decir que sería útil tener ahora mismo la escritura.

Draco asintió.

–Le envié fotos a tu viejo. ¿Te las pasó?

Hermioneno recordaba ese tipo de material.

–¿Qué clase de fotos?

Draco levantó la mano del volante y se la tendió.

–¿Qué ves?

Ella se preguntó qué veía.

Una mano fuerte y masculina. Con la piel morena, dedos largos. No pudo evitar recordar cómo la habían acariciado.

–¿Qué ves? –insistió Draco.

Hermioneapartó la vista.

–Una mano. ¿Debo felicitarte por tener manos en vez de tentáculos?

Él se echó a reír.

–Qué graciosa.

–Gracias.

–Mira otra vez.

–Mira, Malfoy, tal vez a ti te parezca divertido, pero…

Él le puso la mano en el muslo y Hermionetragó saliva. Tenía la mano caliente. Muy caliente.

–¿Ves este anillo?

Hermionebajó la vista y lo vio. Era un anillo antiguo, de oro, y tenía un…

–¿Es un escudo de armas? –preguntó–. No te lo había visto antes.

Él apartó la mano y tomó una curva muy pronunciada. Hermionetuvo la sensación de que se iban a caer al mar.

–No me lo pongo nunca –le contestó Draco–. No me gustan las joyas. Además, es irreemplazable.

–¿Irreemplazable?

–Es el único que queda desde hace mil años.

–Mil…

–Sí.

–¿Y el escudo de armas? –le preguntó Hermione.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

–Es el escudo de la familia Malfoy.

–No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?

Él frenó bruscamente y el todoterreno se detuvo.

–Mira –dijo.

A Hermionele costó apartar la vista de Draco, pero por fin lo hizo.

Y contuvo la respiración.

Tenía delante un castillo. O los restos de un castillo. Una torre. Enormes piedras. Viejos muros de piedra. Las ruinas contrastaban con el cielo azul.

Draco abrió su puerta y bajó. Hermionelo imitó. Él le tendió la mano, ella dudó. La tomó y anduvieron despacio por el claro.

–Mira el muro –le dijo él–. ¿Ves lo que hay labrado en él? Justo encima de las escaleras…

Hermionemiró. Contuvo la respiración.

–El escudo. Draco asintió.

–Los hechos, por así decirlo, valen más que un trozo de papel, aunque también tengo papeles.

Un halcón chilló por encima de ellos.

–Esto fue en el pasado un gran castillo –le contó Draco–. Uno de mis antepasados lo construyó. No se parecía a mi padre, ni al padre de mi padre, que deshonraron el apellido de nuestra familia. Era un hombre respetado, ¿lo entiendes? Se preocupaba por su gente, la defendía contra los ladrones y los bárbaros. Hasta que terminaron invadiéndolo. Al final perdieron el castillo y las tierras. Y, después de eso, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez un príncipe de la familia Malfoy echó raíces en Roma. Tal vez se olvidó de que este lugar existía. Tal vez quiso olvidarlo. Yo no sabía nada del castillo, de la tierra ni de la conexión de los Malfoy con Sicilia hasta hace más o menos un año.

–¿Y cómo te enteraste?

–Estaba en Palermo por negocios. Después de varios días, sentí la necesidad de huir un par de horas. Así que alquilé un coche, salí a dar una vuelta con él…

–Y terminaste aquí.

Draco asintió.

–Fue una casualidad, pero al tomar la última curva y ver estas ruinas… no sé cómo decirlo. El lugar me resultó familiar. Tal vez sea una locura, pero salí del coche, subí estos escalones…

Hermionepasó los dedos por la piedra labrada. Luego, apoyó la mano en el brazo de Draco, que era duro como el acero.

–No –le dijo–, no es ninguna locura.

Y sonrió cuando él apartó la vista de las magníficas ruinas para mirarla.

–Subiste las escaleras y viste el escudo de armas de los Malfoy –añadió Hermione.

Draco asintió.

–Sí –dijo, como si no tuviese importancia, pero la seriedad de sus ojos decía lo contrario–. No sé si puedes entender lo que significó descubrir que llevo la sangre de personas valientes y buenas en mis venas.

A Hermionele entraron ganas de echarse a reír. O a llorar.

–Lo entiendo demasiado bien –le respondió–. Y ahora, quieres restaurar el castillo.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

–Sí. Y eso, _bellissima_, que el arquitecto y el constructor me han asegurado que es una locura.

¿Era aquél realmente el príncipe Draco Malfoy? ¿De verdad tenía corazón?

Aunque Hermioneno quería que fuese suyo. Eso no era lógico, no era racional…

–Sé que para ti es importante tener éxito, Hermione. Conseguir el terreno de tu familia, quiero decir, pero…

Al diablo con la razón.

Hermionelo agarró por la camisa, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

QUE DAN 3 CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL :d


End file.
